


Mighty Morphin Saiki Rangers:

by AlasaidarTHE001



Category: Power Rangers, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: A story Based on the Anime and inspired by a smiliar comedy anime Excel Saga.Otherwise the characters were made to be a similar to there Show versions.This is a comedy: If you watch Excel Saga you'll get what sort of stuff is going to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day until I was abducted by Aliens.   
Now that I say that I think it’s a bit unfair. My name is Kusuo Saiki and I know what your thinking. No really I do. I’m a Psychic and right now I’m standing on an Alien vessel. How did I get here. Well normally I can teleport but since I was surprised I didn’t know how I got here so I can’t just teleport out of here.  
“Kusuo Saiki I have chosen you.” the Floating head inside a the fluid tube says to me.   
‘I refuse.’ I look at him.  
“Excuse me.”  
‘I don’t want anything to do with you your special mission.’ I looked at him.   
“I see your powers are not to be underestimated.” The head noted.  
‘I still don’t want nothing to do with your mission.’  
“I assume you know why I have come to this planet.”  
‘Yes I know what you want us to do.’ I cross my arm. ‘so can you send me down I don’t want to be late for school.’  
“Perhaps?”  
‘No.’  
“The universe is in peril.” The head says. “I need people to fight this battle.”  
‘Is that my problem?’  
“since you are a Psychic you will be best to choose who can be a part of this team.”  
fine I’ll find some people for your team then can you leave me alone.  
I’m standing on the street with a plushie Alien in my hand.   
‘Well this is weird.’  
‘I assume you can here me.’ the Plushie stands up in my hand. ‘I shrunk down for now so I can observe your selections.’  
‘Well this going to be great.’  
‘I can hear you too.’  
The bell for school rings and I sit down. The Alien sits down on my shoulder.   
‘So do you have a name?’  
‘Lets call me Al.’ he crosses his hands behind his head. ‘there are a lot of people here so introduce me as we go’  
“ok Today I’m your substitute Teacher.” Mr. Matsuzaka shouts at the class. “now pass up the homework.”  
That’s Matsuzaka he’s our teacher. Strict and fair. I like him. No not that way.  
“Uh sir there was no homework.”  
“What you expect me to believe that!” Matsuzaka shouts at the class. “maybe you’ll reconsider during detention.”  
“Hey what the big idea.” Nendo stands up behind me. “no one has any homework.”  
Riki Nendo. Big dumb and butt chinned. He loves Ramen and is immune to telepathy.   
‘I have homework.’ I hold up the paper.  
“Well at least Saiki is on the ball.”  
“Hey buddy why didn’t you let me copy your homework.” Nendo asks.  
“Because Saiki is a good student unlike the rest of you.” Matsuzaki shouts at the class. “now I assume you know can all tell me what the most important date in history was.”  
I rasie my hand. “Mr. Matsuzaka?”  
“yes Saiki.”  
“This is a math Class. And Fifteenth of March 1992.”  
Matsuzaka looks at the notes. “both are correct.”  
Al pokes my ear. ‘How did you know.’  
‘It was the date he met his wife.’  
“so Saiki how did you know?” Matsuzaka asked.  
“you told it as story once.”  
“Good work Saiki. Now I want someone to solve this problem.” Matsuzaka wrote an equation on the board.   
“I’ll do it.” Nendo walks up.  
‘He’s very brave.’ Al notes.  
‘No he’s just stupid.’  
“And the answer is five thousand fifty three.” Nendo finished with a flourish  
“No it isn’t.” Matsuzaka shouted at him.  
“well how do you know.” Nendo shouted back.  
“because its supposed to equal Zero.”  
It actually equals two but Nendo is still wrong.  
The next class is Gym.   
“alright team we are going to Do a ropes course.” Hairo is really getting into it. Hairo is our class leader and he has more energy than sense. He can get everyone enthusiastic on any topic and is in conflict with Nendo who hasn’t noticed.  
‘Oh great running and climbing.’  
Al looks at the ropes. ‘What’s the point?’  
“remember this is an essential survival skill we need to learn if we get stranded in a jungle.” Hairo is explaining.  
“well I guess it’s a skill we need to know.”  
“yeah what if we get lost.”  
“this looks easy.” Kaido walked over to the course as his theme music plays. “this is no match for the Jet Black wings.”  
‘What is he saying.’ Al asks.  
‘He thinks he’s in an action anime when this is a comedy.’  
‘Hey stop breaking the fourth wall.’ Al pulls my ear.  
Sorry. Shun Kaido suffers from Eighth grade Disorder where he believes that he is the character of a shonen light novel. Things that an evil organization Called Dark Reunion is plotting to destroy the world and that has power in his right arm which he keeps concealed.  
“now to make this truly exciting.” Hairo pulls out a sand bag. “we get to carry these across the ropes to simulate carrying one of our injured fellow student.”  
Kaido puts on the Sandbag grabs the rope and promptly turned blue and passes out. The girls who are on the other side of the grounds turn to look at him.   
“Kaido don’t die on us.” Hairo shakes Kaido.   
‘I’ll take him to the nurse.’ I offer. Better to get away from this.  
“thanks Saiki.” Hairo noted. “that’s the kind of Dedication that this course is trying to start.   
Teruhashi and Yumehara look at us walking to the nurse. Teruhashi is the most beautiful girl within a hundred miles and is so beautiful that people get neck whiplash from turning to look at her. As Such she has a cult devoted to her worship. Yumehara is typical and normal unless you count the fact that she is falls in love way to easily and is currently falling hard for Kaido. As such her thoughts mostly revolve around, ‘I hope Kaido is ok. Did he die? Am I a widow!’ Teruhashi has other ideas. ‘If Saiki is off the course I might be able to surprise him the Nurses office. Then I can get him to Say Oh wow with my dedication! It’s the perfect plan!’  
“Chiho.” Teruhashi turns to Yumehara “You should go to Kaido.”  
“Really you think so.” Yumehara. ‘Oh no being with Kaido in the hospital. He might be like ‘what are you doing here I need my rest!’ but maybe he could be like ‘ you skipped class to be with me. that’s so cute’’  
“Of course I do.” Teruhashi smiles. ‘ Just wait Saiki no man can resist my complements of bravery. No one can resist me.’  
I’ll drop Kaido off at the Nurse and get back to class before she surrounds me.  
“Saiki” Kaido grips my Jacket. “I saw the future.”  
I do this often too but this would be a first for Kaido. ‘what did you see.’  
“I saw a thousand fire balls falling from the sky.” Kaido held his eyes “and then I saw a kitchen spread of Food shaped like hearts. I think I was married.”  
‘ you hit your head. Probably just a hallucination.’  
“No Dark Reunion is behind this.” Kaido lands on the bed In the nurses office.   
“Kaido.” Yumehara leaned into the doorway.  
“Yumehara.” Kaido looks at her. “what are you doing here?”  
She came to see you not that you would know.  
Teruhashi pushed her into the room. “She was worried about you. She came to make sure you were Good and comfortable.”  
“thank you But you can’s stay.” Kaido held his head.  
“Why not?” Yumehara said.  
“because everyone who gets close to me suffers greater danger because of My constant fight with Dark Reunion.”  
“but you could protect me.” Yumehara blushes a little bit. “ You are the Wings after all.”  
I get a headache this one is bad. I take a step back. The city is burning and I see the fire rising. Kaido is holding Yumehara unconscious body and screaming at the sky. The city is burning.  
I wake up in a bed. Wait what just happened?  
“saiki you collapsed.” Teruhashi is holding her hand on my chest. “is it your heart.”  
“No just a head ache.  
Teruhashi thoughts are really loud. No fair he was within kissing distance and yet he did seem the least bit perturbed. What is his problem? Most guys would kill to be within that distance.  
I slip out and make my way to the next class. It that when we run into Kobuyasu who is exiting the bathroom. Kobuyasu is a former Deliquent who is trying to go straight. The only problem is that all the other Delinquents are still trying to fight with him hence why he was cleaning blood off his clothes.  
“hey Saiki. Did I miss anything?”  
‘Nendo got into an Argument with Matsuzaka.’  
“wow he’s dumber than he looks.” Kobuyasu stand up.  
‘you have blood on your shoes.”  
“damnit I thought I got rid of it all.” Kobuyasu turns to go to bathroom. “don’t tell anyone about this.”  
‘sure.’ I head into class.   
Hairo looks at me. “hey Saiki How is Kaido.”  
‘he’s fine.’ I sit down.   
“Saiki I need your help.” Toritsuka runs in. Tortisuka is a pervert and creep who happens to be able see ghosts. He used to be my disciple but left when I didn’t use my powers to get chicks. He’s single minded and very irritating.  
‘have a ghost deal with it.’ I sit with Al playing with his antenna.   
“no its serious.” Toritsuka slams a picture on the desk. “I recently acquired this photo from Terhuashi’s fan club. You have to introduce me to your sister!”  
I don’t have a sister. I can be a girl when I need to and at one point I got caught and had to tell Teruhashi and Yumehara that I was my own younger sister. It’s a good cover story and Kuriko Saiki my fake sister is currently studying abroad. That could change as needed.  
‘she’s studying abroad.’ I look at Toritsuka hard. ‘and do you honestly think I would let my sister go out with you?’  
“come on just one date?”  
‘I’ll send her your picture. You can cover your own Airfare right?’   
“You got it.” Toritsuka points at himself. “sorry ladies this guy is taken.”  
Everyone cringes. Al cocks his head to the side.  
“hey Saiki what’s that think on your shoulder.” Toritsuka asks.  
Al waves his arms. ‘Don’t mention me I’m burrowing Saiki’s invisibility for the time.’  
‘You can do that?’  
‘Of course. ‘  
“ok. Just give your sister a message for me Gotcha. I think she’s the one.” Toritsuka walks out of class.  
“Hey” AIura comes over to me. “what you talking to him for?”  
Mikoto Aiura she as Psychic like me since she has capabilities involved with fortune telling and minor telepathy. She also thinks I might be her soul mate. Frankly she’s just good at Getting Teruhashi away from me.  
Al leans out from behind my head.  
‘Who’s He?’ Airua asks.  
‘He’s an Alien.’  
‘Call me Al.’ Al nods.   
AIura leans in on my desk. ‘he feels framiliar. Are you related?’  
Teruhashi comes into the room and i heear her panic. ‘Oh god are he and Aiura kissing? He trading me for that tramp. I was so close. No I will steal Saiki’s first kiss not her. Only I deserve that kiss!’  
“hey AIura.” Teruhashi comes over. “what the chances of finding My True love?”  
AIura grabs a piece of paper ripping it to shreds and scattering it on the floor. “about nill. I think if I’m seeing this right your true love might be in France But I can’t tell for sure. I’ll have to do a more thorough reading.”  
“oh I was hoping that my true love was in this school.” Teruhashi is smiling happily.  
“No that’s not possible.” AIura notes. “ your aura incompatible with everyone else here.”  
Teruhashi inside Her Head was Panicking. ‘What is she doing? Is she real well I can guess that I have one more suggestions.’  
“So Saiki do you believe these perdictions?” Teruhashi asks.  
AIura smiled. “of course he does? I predicted that I would meet my Soul Mate and It happens to be Saiki.”  
AIura plants a hand on my shoulder. Teruhashi’s mind is going crazy. ‘There is no way Saiki would settle for when I’m right here.’  
I smile at her. Her Mind explodes. ‘No I won’t lose to you.’  
“Saiki is mine.” Teruhashi Scream and lunges at me. next thing I’m on the floor getting a good look at her shirt. ‘Oh my god Saiki is in my chest.’  
“Oh Saiki I am so sorry.” Teruhashi got up and ran. ‘Oh no what’s gotten into me. I just lost control of myself.’  
Aiura Helped Me up. “I wonder what that was about.”  
Al pulled my ear. ‘She smells nice.’  
The final bell rings and I go toward the exit.  
“Hey buddy.” Nendo waves over to me. “want to get some Ramen.”  
“Sorry Guys I can’t.” Kaido comes over to us.   
‘Yumehara Got you go on a date with her.’  
“Well I mean its only one date.” Kaido looked kind of cocky.  
“Shun.” Yumehara came around the corner. “can we go now.”  
“Oh sure Chiho.” Kaido walked off with her.  
“hey their using their first names.” Nendo noted. “they must have really gotten off well.”  
“Hey you boys going somewhere.” Aiura walks up.  
“Oh just to get Ramen.” Nendo shrugs.  
“Mind if come along. I got something I need to look into.” Aiura looked at Me with. ‘We need to talk.’  
“Can I come.” Teruhashi appears near us glowing in her halo of golden light.  
“well you assaulted Saiki so I think I’ll take him for tonight.” Aiura put her arm around my arm.   
“Well this is my way of saying sorry for my behavior earlier.” Teruhashi smiles. ‘I will get a moment with saiki.’  
“Sure you can come.” Nendo grins.  
SO here we are eating in a family restaurant as Teruhashi is buying tonight.   
“isn’t this nice?” Teruhashi smiled. “Were all here?”  
Yes but did we have to be in the same Restaurant as Kaido and Yumehara who are enjoying a lunch together. Good for them.   
“so Saiki feel free to order anything.” Teruhashi smiled. ‘He can’t resist such a gesture.’  
“Oh thanks Teruhashi.” Nendo looked at the menu. “ I wonder how many of these seasonal Beef plates they have on hand?”  
That’s the most expensive thing on the menu. ‘So Do you want anything?’  
‘Sugar water.’ Al said.  
‘I’ll get you a sparkling Cider.’ I puruse the menu.  
‘Your looking at the desert.’   
The waitress came over to them. “what can I get you all?”   
“I’ll have three of the beef steaks.” Nendo spoke up. “and can you add mayonnaise to the rice?”  
Teruhgashi flinched. ‘What is he talking about? What is he even getting?’  
“alright” the waitress looked at Saiki. “and what will it be.”  
The waitress took their orders and left the table. the door pinged and Toritsuka entered.  
“saiki.” He stands their panting at the end of the table.  
No.  
“but its important.”  
“can I take your order.” The Waitress came over.  
Toritsuke was star struck. “I’ll have you my fair maiden.”  
She smacks him on the head knocking him into the floor and drags him off.   
“I wonder what Chihodoji is doing?” Aiura asked looking at Kaido and yumehara.  
Its not too bad right now. Kaido is explaining the whole Jet black wings thing. Chiho thinks that he’s talking about a show he likes. Kaido just asked her a thought.  
“well that’s how I ended up losing the woman I loved back then.” Kaidou said.  
“that such a emotional story.” Yumehara smiled at him. “how do you keep going?”  
“well things are tough but I have my friends to help me.” Kaidou smiled. “I told Saiki first and he believed me.”  
Serves me for listening to you ramble.   
“I think Saiki might be a reincarnation as well.” Kaidou noted. “he seems so calm when I explain this sort of thing.”  
“You think I might be a reincarnation?” Chiho asked. ‘Oh please can I be something?’  
“I don’t know do you have any strange dreams about past times.”  
There fine. Teruhashi and Aiura are talking now though Teruhashi was thinking louder. ‘I’m on a date with Saiki and I have to tolerate these two idiots. How utterly embarrassing.  
The waitress walked over with several plates of food. Nendo started shoveling food into his mouth.   
“this great thanks teruhashi.” Nendo said with him mouth full. Aiura hid her face.   
‘Its alright I’m the perfect girl I’m just helping my friends.’ Teruhashi thinks frantically.  
Al is drinking the Sparkling Cider down from a straw. ‘This is good.’  
‘Good I’m almost gotten used to you.’  
The door opened. “welcome”  
“this is great.” Hairo and Kuboyasu walked in.   
‘That’s weird to see them together.’  
‘Not really.’ Al finished his Cider. ‘Its time.’   
“so Saiki I feel like something really important is going to happen.” Hairo held up his fist.  
Al blinked and the windows locked up. The sliding door sealed up. And metal sheets closed around the windows.  
“what the hell is going on here?” Kuboyaso made a fist.  
“Huh what’s up?” Nendo had food coming out of his mouth.  
“It must be a plot of Dark Reunion.” Kaidou stood up.  
“Kaidou.” Yumehara grabbed hold of him.   
“will everyone be calm.” Al floated off my shoulder. The restaurant began to lower into a dark room below the ground and Stopped.   
At least on one is panicking.  
Yumehara was gripping Kaidou who was panicking like crazy.  
“hey buddy that guys talking to you.” Nendo was still eating the beef and shoveling it into his mouth. “so what’s he like your pet.”  
“no i’m a trans spatial Alien being.” Al bow. “ My name is Al Ein.”  
“huh that’s prett… good.” AIura scratched her head. “so what do you want with us.”  
“I see we must get to the point then.” Al floated. “I’m forming a super team to protect this planet from evil threats from across the Sky.”  
“I’m game. Lets save the world!” Hairo shouted.  
“well its good that you chose me.” Kaidou hid behind Saiki. ‘Get me out of here!’  
“I’m giving you powers to help you defend the earth.” Al said. “I chose you because you have all special strengths and skills. I want you to be my Ultra Mega Strength Space Commandos.”  
“so what do we get?” Nendo noted.   
“well I need someone to go first.” Al pointed at a colored wheel. “you take a wrist watch, spin the wheel and you get your powers.”  
“Oh cool.” Nendo spun the wheel. “ok blue.”  
“Blue huh.” Al pointed at Nendo. There was a flash of smoke and Nendo was wearing a blue helmet and jumpsuit with white pattern on it and brain insignia. “your power is Muscle over mind. You can convert your IQ into Strength.”  
“Man that’s awesome.” Nendo flexed. The Jumpsuit flex under his muscles.  
“Ok I’ll go next.” Hiaro walked up and spun. “ok Red.”  
“Red.” Hairo was wearing a jumpsuit and helmet with red this time with a flame insignia. “ you have the power of enthusiasm you can get people to support you in your cause and buff your fellow Commandos. You are also immune to fire and can release fire when your fully pumped up.”  
‘Isn’t these the power they already have.’ Aiura asked.  
‘Yes it’s a gimmick at best.’  
“I’m next.” Kuboyatsu stepped up. “ok what Green.”  
“your power is that of the ultimate unbeatable martial Art.” Al spoke. “it also doubles you combat effectiveness with blunt weapons as well as making your clothes immune to get getting blood stained.”   
Kuboyatsu Grinned and flexed in his new Jumpsuit with a fist insignia. “oh yeah.”  
“well lets go with him next.” Al pointed at Kaidou.  
“ok.” Kaidou spun the wheel. “ what does black mean?”  
“You are the Jet black wings are you not.” Al spoke. “you now have the power of the shadow control and Shadow smash and Shadow teleport.”  
Kaidou was crying in his helmet as he fell to his knees. his Jumpsuit had a fur collar and an obscure symbol on it.  
Yumehara held her hand sAnd Teruhashi took her wrist. “lets do this together.”  
“ok.” Yumehara nodded.  
The two spun the wheel.  
“this is strange.” Al spoke. “your powers are interchangeable. Yellow is the power to convert fat cells into Star blast power While Pink is the power to be beloved by all.”  
“I think Pink was suit you perfectly.” Teruhashi smiled. ‘I can get a moment away from people.’  
“But your already used to it.” Yumehara had the creepy look in her eyes. “I could never be fat again!”  
The light flashed and the two were spun until they were transformed into The yellow And Pink Ranger respectfully. Chino was yellow with a star symbol while Teruhashi was pink with a heart symbol.   
“ok I’m Up.” AIura stepped up to the wheel. “purple.”  
“purple it is.” Al shook his head. “I give the power of prophesy.”  
“I already have that.”  
“Not like this. Once a day you will see the true answer to any one question you ask. Plus I have increased your predictive abilities and added and underwire to your jumpsuit.”  
“huh.” Aiura looked at me her boobs sticking out. “no way that’s what it means by Soul mate.”  
I see her thoughts. Its not a bad picture.  
“ok that leaves Just Saiki.”  
“what about me?” Toritsuka ran out from the kitchen. “as a psychic medium I deserve to be on this team.”  
“your right.” Al blasted him. “you are now the brown Commando. The toilet needs cleaning.”  
Toritsuka was wearing a brown jumpsuit with rags hanging off his wrists and a turd symbol on his chest. “wait what? I didn’t get to spin the wheel”  
“there’s a plunger in the closet.” Al noted. “now Saiki I think there is one color left.”  
I spin the wheel it keeps spinning and glows with white light.   
“Saiki has chosen white.” Al speaks.  
I’m wearing a white jumpsuit with a Psi logo on my chest and on my helmet.  
“what’s Saiki’s power?” Teruhashi asked.  
“Saiki has all the powers of the leader. All 157 of them. Full details in the handbook.”  
“What handbook?” Yumehara asked.  
A handbook appeared in each our hands.   
“so this is it?” Hairo looked at it.  
“Now you can read on your own but I’ll go over the big parts. You will respond to all planet level threats but you also need to do three acts of community service each week. You get no points for extra. This can be anyone who needs help no matter who they are or what they ask.   
Also you can instantly transform from street clothes to the protective Commando suits and back at will. Just be aware if one of the fellow members is nearby they too will transform. Be careful about exposing your transformations in public. Also your powers only work when your suits are on.” AL floats backwards. “oh and Your wrist devices are not removable and will keep track of your community service achievements. They also detect people in need of help and each other. They have other features to help you that you can discover.”  
“Now my commandos I want you to protect this planet.”  
“Yeah.” Everyone thrusts their hands in the air.  
Wait why did I do that.  
TBC


	2. Week 1: With great Power comes Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki deals with powerful enemies to the team.   
> Family matters get in the way and challenge Saiki's sanity.  
> Not really but the Saiki Family gets bigger by two.  
> Its Saiki VS Saiki Saiki vs Kaidou and Saiki Vs Teruhashi in this first week of Life as Integalactic Commandoes.  
> Hold on to you Butts and chins if your Nendo.

SO this is my life now. I’m Standing in a crater of a warzone that was my hometown in a white jumpsuit with my friends at my feet and the person I dislike the most in the world standing on the far side of a large pile of rubble inside a giant mech suit that seems to.  
“Face it Kusuo.” My Brother Kusuke looks at me down the sights of his massive Mechanical monstrosity. “ I Have finally proven my genius over your Psychic abilities.”  
Al is sitting on my shoulder. ‘your family just gets weirder.’  
Well before we get two complicated I should at least explain how I got into this predicament.   
It all started several days before with A normal Breakfast. Eggs toast and Something mom cooked that is good but tastes like Pork for some reason. Warp the robot car my brother made for her gave the recipe he pulled out of nowhere. I think its good but I have thirty minutes before I need to leave for school and my dad is already an hour late for his job.   
“Kusuo can you just teleport me there? It would take no more than a second.” My dad says as he does most days.  
‘no’ I finish my toast.   
“oh come on my boss has these preowned shoes that have cuts all over them. last time I licked his shoes I couldn’t talk on the phone for an hour and almost got fired.” My dad is Curled up on the floor in that submissive pose people often do. I don’t get it but then I hear how insincere they really are.   
‘no’ I get up.  
“well kuu.” Mom smiles. “you have some time so you can take your father to work and take me to the Cat owner meet up I am joining.”  
Oh no. My mom is allergic to cats. I put a hand on my fathers shoulder and send him to work.   
“well that was Easy Kuu.” My father looks around the roof. “You know It wouldn’t be hard to do this everyday.”  
I’m already back into the living room. My mom is making a special lunch to bring with her. Warp apparently made the design.   
‘he human let me in.’ Amp the neighborhood stray cat was at the window.   
“Oh look Warp you have a friend.” Mom let’s Warp out in the yard. “Well Kuu you can go. I just remembered that the Cat show is not until this afternoon.”  
School at PK academy is pretty normal as things go. Everyone seems to be pretty well considering the thing that happened last night. I look at the watch. One of the community service things down. Guess helping dad counts. Well at least there is a silver lining.   
‘finally showed up.’ Al climbs out of the desk and stares at me.   
‘tell me your invisible.’ I ask.  
‘of course.’  
The door opens and Teruhashi walks in on the class and everyone looks at her with admiration. Her glowing aura looks even brighter today but then things are pretty normal.  
“um Saiki do you have a moment?” She asks.  
‘we only have few minutes before class but sure what is it.’ I have a few hours before her cult will kill me via some kind of excessive violence.   
“can we walk home again today?” She asks her beauty blowing all around me.  
“hey that seems like fun.” Nendo comes over to us. “I’ve been meaning to try out this thing.” Nendo points at the wrist watch that controls our other forms. Nendo can always be counted on to help in a dangerous situation.   
“hey Siaki-ichi” Aiura comes over to us. “hey do you an Al Got a moment.”  
‘class is about to start so sure.’  
“look I got this weird prediction that there were two of you in the same class.” Aiura looked confused. “I tried to figure out what it meant but I can’t seem to figure it out.”  
‘what? This crack pot prophet is trying to steal Saiki from me with some prophesy about two Saiki’s. Wait Two Saiki’s Twice the oh wow’s!’  
And that’s what motivates Teruhashi.  
Kobuyasu and Hairo walk into the room. Hairo is sweating up a storm while Kobuyasu is covered in blood.   
“hey everyone.” Hairo sat down. “we ran into each other on the way over.”  
Kobuyatsu looks at me. ‘crap with Saiki’s powers he can hear what we did today.  
Of course I can. And it’s a damn good story.  
‘would everyone meet me on the roof for lunch’ I say to everyone telepathically. ‘its business.’  
Lunch time on the roof.   
“wow it is windy up here.” Nendo notes.   
“CHiho and Kaidou aren’t here.” Teruhashi notices.  
Aiura thinks about it. “I think I saw them last night.”  
I do a quick check with Foresight. They skipped school to go to the theme park. Kaidou’s mother is going to flip a set of lids over this.   
‘any way’ I begin. ‘Kobuyasu what happened.’  
“Well I saw a gang robbing a bank.” Kobuyasu explains. “ and since I had my thing. I might give it a try so I suited up and began to kick ass.”  
“then I showed up.” Hairo said. “when I arrived and suited up the bank was on fire.”  
Because you set it on fire.   
“SO I raced around getting the people out While Kobuyasu beat the crap out of the bank robbers.” Hairo smiled. “it was great team work.”  
I look at them. Al snickers. ‘well this what you get’  
The door bashed open and Toritsuka came out. “what did I miss?”  
“Hold it right there.” A masked man stepped out from the shadows. Its actually Saiko Metori our class Richman. He’s so rich he can control pretty much everything. Why he’s wearing a mask is beyond me. Wait that’s his motivation?  
“I have to claim Teruhashi for myself.” His voice is changed by a voice changing modulator hidden under the mask.   
“and you think can get past us.” Nendo Grabbed his watch.  
“Well not just me.” Saiko snapped his fingers and Teruhashi cult charged through the doors and surrounded us on the roof.   
“Well this looks bad.” Hairo noted.  
“why are you doing this?” Teruhashi asked in shock.  
“It is for your very future.” The head of the cult Stood with Saiko. “our devotion to your beauty compels us to support the perfect man for you.” his voice is a bit muffled with the mask on his face.  
I consider the options. ‘suit up team.’  
“Were going to do it!” Hairo grabs his watch.  
Everyone has pretty much done the same. A blinding ball of light surrounds us and then we are wearing our jump suits.   
“Damn this thing is tight.” Aiura messes with her boobs in the suit.  
Kobuyasu pulls out a pipe. The cult draws weapons.   
Saiko looks shocked at us. “wait what.”  
“seize Teruhashi.” The cult leader shouted at us.  
Hairo charged up with fire and the massive ball of fire around him sets the cultists on fire.   
“oh no he’s burning our Special Edition combat robes!” the cultists cried in shock.  
Kobuyasu lashed out with pipe. Heads crashed into each other. People landed in piles.  
“He’s actually hitting us!” the men fell down. “That’s not fair!”  
Nendo put his hands on the side of his head and collapsed.   
“Hey Saiki”  
‘he tried to use his power and since he has so little brain he knocked himself out.’ I explain and look at Saiko.  
‘you know you can cut loose.’ Al says ‘ the mask erases all the enemy memories of your identity.’  
I consider it for a moment and take breath. The roof runs rampant with crack.   
“Now that’s out leader.” Aiura has one of the enemies in the A headlock which he seems to be enjoying.   
Saiko takes a step back. A reach out with my palm. The massive explosion of Psychic powers tears a massive section of the school into the air. That was pretty strong even for me. I snap my fingers. The force knocks all the cultist off the roof and drops them gently to the ground. This is pretty fun. I need to exercise these powers more. I mean I once got exhausted stopping a tsunami and saving a crashing plane but that was lot in one day.   
Saiko looks at me in shock. Teruhashi comes over to me and grabs my arm.   
Oh wow Siaki is powerful.   
I raise my hand and restore the school back to its proper form.  
The rest of day continues uneventfully until the end of the day.   
Saiko sat on the roof looking at the mask.   
“didn’t work did it.” A shadowy figure approached him.  
“what do you want.”  
“I here to provide a little genius to your Financial exploits.” The Blonde man grinned at Saiko.  
It was the end of the day and we were getting ready to walk home.   
Al wants us to go back to the base and celebrate for a little while. So here we are walking home all of us together. Nendo is talking about Ramen, Aiura and Toritsuka are arguing like cats. Teruhashi is being her demure self. Kobuyasu is calm and smiling. Hairo is doing laps around each neighborhood we pass.  
“kokemi!” Yumehara and Kaidou come over to join to us.   
“Chiho you skipped school.”  
“I know but It was day long Date. We went to the amusement Park and then to the Arcades and all sorts of other places.”  
“Hey Siaki.” Kaido looks exhausted. “ Listen what do I do now?”  
‘What do you mean.”  
“well” He leans in. “we had a whole day together and I think I might be in love. I already gave her a ring. So should I propose to her?”  
It was at this moment that something very large steps out from behind a building. It’s a giant mech with a massive arms and cannons and rockets and a huge hammer.   
“hello Galactic Commandos.” The Giant robot stood over us. “I have come to fight you.”  
Kaidou stands stiff with Panic.   
Yumehara Grabs her wrist watch. “We need to get out of here.”  
The air glowed and then we were in our jumpsuits.  
“wow that’s a little simple for a transformation.” The guy In the robot suit said. “you should really revamp that Kusuo.”  
Al blinked. ‘he can see through the mask.’  
‘well he is my brother and global powerful tech genius.’ I consider it a moment.  
“Lets do this.” Nendo says.  
“have some Ramen.” The robot shoots a bowl of ramen that hits Nendo in the chest.  
“hey thanks. This is good ramen.” Nendo eats the ramen than turns blue and falls down.   
“I’m glad you like it.” Kusuke raises his hand and lassos Teruhashi. “the guy who paid for this wanted her. only god knows why.”  
I can’t say I don’t disagree with him. Yumehara shoots the robot with her star power of blazing yellow light. the robot shoots a missile at her which Kaidou catches with a massive shadow arm.   
“no one touches her but me.”  
“Shun.” Yumehara collapses.   
“Chiho!” Kaido drops the missile which I catch before he runs to her. “CHIHO!!!!”  
“wow dramatic.” Kusuke looks at me that only leaves you three Psychics. “so who’s first.”  
I consider the options. Usually at the moment it would be giant robot vs giant robot. I look over at one of the stores nearby. A cheap toy for two hundred Yen. That’s work.  
‘keep him busy for me.’ I walk into the store to buy the toy.  
The dinging of the doors is sounded as I make my purchase. The clerk looks at the purchase.  
“would you like a ticket as well chance to win a massive cash prize.”  
There is an explosion outside.   
‘no thank you’  
“here is you eight fold action mister with cube folding action.” The clerk finishes the transaction.  
I walk back out to the street.  
“Face it Kusuo.” My Brother Kusuke looks at me down the sights of his massive Mechanical monstrosity. “ I Have finally proven my genius over your Psychic abilities.”  
I tossed the figure into the air which thanks to my power grows to massive size and now stands next to the giant robot.  
I float up and begin to move the massive robot mimicking my motions.   
‘ready?’  
Kusuke raises his hammer and I block and deliver a massive punch with the other hand. Kusuke charges again. I leap over him and body slamming into the street. Next move flip him into the air and kick him across the city.  
“foolish Kusuo this machine can fly.” Kusuke hovers in air.  
He says that at my giant flying cheap toy flies through the air and pile drives his mech into the ground below. The mech shatters and falls to pieces.  
“well that was Fun.” Kusuke smiles at me.  
‘yeah reminds me of our childhood.’  
“Well Kusuo I think we should fix things.”  
I teleport back to the street and restore everything.   
“hey I feel like Ramen.” Nendo says.  
“Wait.” Kaidou gripped his left eye. “ I could have sworn that we had a battle.”  
‘we did. we won.’  
“oh good.” Hairo looked at his watch. “I got to run and we got our last community service piece. Maybe we can get some more slots so it would be even harder.”  
“see you Saiki.” Kaidou looks away. “chiho I have something to take care of. can I see you tomorrow?”  
“see you bright and early.” Chiho smiled. “Kokemi I have to tell you all the details!”  
I slip away.  
Kusuke is waiting at a corner. “well brother you are being dragged down by your friends.”  
‘I can carry them with ease.’ I look at him. ‘so I am to assume your sticking around.’  
“yes I have decided to be your nemesis.” Kusuke smiled as we walk over to our house. A Garland was strung over the front door and it looks like a celebration.  
“this is strange.” Kusuke smiled at me. “Warp What’s the status?”  
“Nyah?” Warp Says from the side yard. A local cat Named Pushi is purring and rubbing on him and Amp in lying in a beaten pile next to the bushes.  
‘help me Human that cat has laser claws.’ He moans in humiliation.  
I ring the bell. The door opens and Dad opens the door with a bottle and a too drunk expression. “oh hey boys come in. we have some great news?”  
the neighbors are sitting around the room and Kusuke and I Are unsure how to handle this situation.  
“boys.” Mom is happy holding my father. “I happy to announce we’re having a baby.”  
Kusuke turns white and shocked on the floor. I might join him.   
“it was such a surprise.” Dad is smiling. “its just a sign our love is the purest form. I can’t wait for our new son.”  
“But dear what if its daughter.” Mom looks at him.  
“oh honey she would be the most beautiful girl in the world. but not as beautiful as you.”  
“oh honey.” Mom looks at him.  
“impossible.” Kusuke is doing calculations on the floor. “her age it shouldn’t be possible unless the Saiki gene contains a fifth helix but we don’t.”  
‘is he going to be alright.’ Al asks.  
‘yeah he’ll recover.’  
“Cyborg Cider Man.” Yuuta Iridatsu our elementary school neighbor grabs my leg. “I need your help.”  
“I’m Sorry about this.” Mrs. Iridatsu says to me. “something happened at school and he’s been looking for you ever since.”  
I consider it. ‘I’ll take care of it.’  
“Great we need to hurry.” Yuuta drags me out of the house and into the street.  
“be home soon Kuu.” Mom calls after me.  
Yuuta takes me to the local park where we see a Pair of Blue haired lunatics one of Which is none other than Kaidou and what I can only assume is his little brother.  
“Their he is.” Yuuta said. “he said his brother is ten times as strong You.”  
“My brother is way stronger that yours.” Little Toki Kaidou says to Yuuta.  
‘oh crap’ Kaidou is thinking. “Saiki’s brother is in the same class as my brother now he wants us to fight us.’  
‘Kaidou don’t panic.’ I tell him Telepathically. ‘listen we can do this. Just play along.’  
“well Cyborg Cider Man can beat Baron cola with his eyes closed.” Yuuta shouted.  
“My brother can beat Baron Cola with his only the muscles in his butt.”  
“enough talk.” Kaidou looks at me with a definite shaking. “let’s settle this.”  
I raise my watch and notice that an alternate costume has appeared. Cyborg Cider mode? Let’s go with that. the light flashes and the two of us stand in our gear.  
Kaidou poses in his Jet black Wings Jumpsuit while I’m wearing the uniform of Cyborg Cider man Number Two and we face each other.   
Kaidou lunges at me with a shadow sword and I jump into the air and dodge to the side. Kaidou leaps after me a massive Shadow hand wraps around me and slams me into the ground.  
“shadow Crush.” Kaidou compresses the bubble of Shadow.  
I punch through the wall of Shadow and knock Kaidou back with a blast of Sparking Cider. Kaidou leaps back and lunges at me. Its kind of fun to fight with only some of my powers.  
I leap up into a flying spinning kick.   
“Saiki.” Teruhashi comes running into the playground. She’s wearing the uniform form the Cyborg cider man Show, the Peach tea Girl who was once Cider Man’s nemesis and temptress until they joined forces. Of course Kiadou is looking away and I kick him in the face accidentally. He is knocked on the ground. I look at him.  
“Peach tea Girl!” Yuuta shouts in joy.  
“that’s cheating.” Toki looks at him. “Get up brother. You can beat them.”  
Kaidou sits up. “how? a hero doesn’t hit women. I thought I explained that To you.”  
‘exactly’ I offer him a hand up.  
“Cyborg Cider man why are you helping him.”  
‘is it wrong to help a fellow hero?’ I Smile at him.   
“then you two weren’t really fighting?” Toki looked shocked.  
“no Were friend.” Kaidou extends his hand. “I may be stronger but we all need help.”  
‘in your dreams.’ I shake it.   
“But we never found out who’s stronger.” Yuuta noted.  
“if we did that we’d destroy the city.” Kaidou pats Toki on the head.  
“good now you can be friends.” Teruhashi smiled.  
“Why would we do that.” Toki looked at her.   
“Yeah.” Yuuta smiled. “from now on were rivals till we prove which of our heroes is stronger.”  
The two socked knuckles.  
“Kokomi!” Teruhashi’s brother, Makoto Teruhashi also known as Tooru Mugami the semi famous actor though several of his movies have been flopping recently.   
“Hey Yuuta its Kensi Tushabani.” Toki pointed.  
“you mean from Kenjutsu Nexus XJV?” Yuuta looked at him. “oh that is him.”  
Apparently the two watch the same crappy live action anime adaptions. The one their mentioning was a box office bomb.  
“Kokomi stay away from those freaks.”  
“Kensi Is Attacking Peach Tea girl!”   
“Stay away from her you murderer.” Toki shouted.  
“Shut you brat.” Makoto shouted at him.  
Kaidou lunged in a shadow fist landing right on his jaw. “don’t talk to my brother that way you creep!”  
Makoto hit the ground bounced and stood up. “no one Strikes Tooru Makoto like that! You will pay for that.”  
I hose him with Cyborg Cider. He lies on the ground unconscious.   
Our suits deactivate and I look at Teruhashi.  
“I’m sorry about that.” Teruhashi bows. “my brother can be a problem sometimes.”  
“Man Kensi Tushabani is weak.” Toki walked off with Kaidou.   
“Your so cool beating that man like that with one move.” Yuuta walked with me. “your definitely the strongest, Cyborg Cider Man.”  
Yuuta’s mom was waiting at home so away he went. My grandparents were their as well which can only be dangerous for us. Kusuke was sitting on the couch. “impossible. I made sure of it.”  
I Sit down and get a drink. So I’m going to get a sibling and that was pretty weird.   
My grandmother looks pretty happy. “oh its so nice to see things happen again. Aren’t you boys excited?”  
‘I’m pretty confused by all this. But yes It can’t be that interesting after what has come before.’ I sip my drink.  
“oh Saiki how is that young lady of yours?”  
“Oh you mean Ms. Teruhashi.” My grandfather looks at her with a smile. “she’s absolutely pure and perfect.”  
“which is why she is no match for Saiki.” Kusuke looked at them with slightly crazy eyes. “Saiki deserves much better that her.”  
“No I meant Mikoto.” My Grandmother smiles at me.   
“who?” Kusuke looks confused.  
‘she’s a fellow Psychic.’ I sip my drink.  
Kusuke spits his out and looks in shock at me. “Wait what? How did you find her?”  
‘she sought me out.’ I consider it for a moment. ‘still things are pretty good between us. but nothing too close.’  
“so my brother has someone of romantic interest.” Kusuke looked really focused.  
“Oh we should have this girl and Kokomi over for dinner sometime.” Mom smiles as she sits down. “we can get a good idea of what She’s like.”  
The next morning Dawned normally except I didn’t wake Alone as was to Be expected. Instead I awoke with a girl in my bed.  
‘hello Brother.’ She said.   
Let me introduce Kuriko Saiki a female disguise of mine. I mentioned before that I can look like a girl if the situation called for it.   
‘I assume this is some form of Bilocation.’ I ask. Bilocation is a power where I can make duplicates. The only problem is that my duplicates have defects like knock knees and other things. This one is pretty good as a version as they go.  
‘I assume its like that too.’ Kuriko considered it. ‘still I seems weird that I have this body as accurate as needed.”  
‘ so what do we do Now?’ I ask  
‘mom dad this is my Female duplicate Kuriko’ I explain to the family at dinner.  
“oh she’s adorable.” Grandma looked at her. “its so nice to have a grand daughter.”  
‘I could always do this’ Kuriko explained. ‘still its weird to be in two separate bodies.’  
Kusuke waved a scanner over us and got a giddy look on his face. “that’s incredible. Your Psychic power reached a power so great that it created a secondary body to hold a third of the power.”  
‘does that mean I need inhibition plugs?’ Kuriko asked.  
‘I wouldn’t think so.’ I say. ‘you had a third of the overall power which means you now have half of my power. So that means you should be good as my female form is weaker in Psychics than my normal form.’  
“so we now have a whole family.” Mom smiled. “welcome daughter. So what are we going to tell people?”  
“well she was studying abroad Of course.” Dad smiled. “I told Saiki it was Paraguay during one Christmas.”  
Oh yeah that happened. I’m amazed your remembered.  
I’m not he’s a steel trap of useless information. Kuriko is in my mind.  
“so Kuriko will need to transfer into the school.” Mom smiled  
Grandad is sitting in silence. his thoughts are a deluge of happiness so intense that I don’t want to listen to it.  
‘we did this’ I pass her the paperwork. ‘ well we’re off to school.’  
“make sure to invite the ladies to dinner.” Mom smiled and pecked Kuriko on the check.  
“well class we have a new student.” The teacher smiled. “I wish I had more screen time.”  
‘hello I’m Kuriko Saiki.’ Kuriko nods to the class. ‘I’m Saiki’s sister and its an honor to transfer to your class after studying abroad for many years.’  
“hey Saiki” Nendo leans over my shoulder. “I can’t believe you never mentioned her.”  
Everyone’s reactions are different. Kaidou is thinking of Yumehara and hasn’t noticed because he’s staring at her. Teruhashi is already making plans to befriend her and get my secrets. Hairo is happy that’s he has a new classmate. Yumehara is pretty similar looking at her with happiness. Aiura is laid back about thinking very cases of ‘I told you so’ and ‘called it’. Nendo is unreadable as usual. Kobuyasu is the big surprise.   
‘oh damn those dead fish eyes are so cute’ Kobuyasu thinks. ‘wait I can’t she’s Saiki’s Sister. But damn she would look good on my motorcycle. Stop stop you can’t go after Saiki’s sister. Oh crap what do I do.’  
‘that was unexpected.’ Kuriko smiles at me.   
‘yes very much so But then I often forget about that when we have the bigger problem.’  
“Kuriko” Toritsuka came leaping through the door. “our love from across the seas came to be…”  
Matsuzaka appeared behind him and slammed him into the ground. “get back in class.”  
“Kuriko, My love will go on!” Toritsuka called after.  
Aiura smirked. Kobuyasu’s jaw tightened. The teacher started teaching class.   
Meanwhile on a Private boat Metero Saiko sat as a helicopter landed. “why did we need someone else?”  
“Because I said so.” The man in the chair calmly petting the white cat in his lap.  
“so what is this?” Makoto Teruhashi came into the room.   
“we have all been thwarted by masked men in Jumpsuits.” The chair turned around and Kusuke Saiki looked at them with Warp on his lap. “so I propose an Alliance between our forces. With Saiko’s Wealth And The Star Power of Tooru Mugami and My superior intellect we cam defeat these irritating Men in jump suits.”  
“well I assume you have a plan.” Makoto looked at him. “I have rehearsal in a few minutes.”  
“of course I do.”  
“what do I do?” the fourth member of the crew said to them.  
The three looked at him.   
“who are you?” the three said.


	3. Chapter 3: the Plot Jellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more Anime that the first two chapters.  
> Contains situation of Slacious intent and Typical Anime innuendo as Well as Tasteful ammounts of Anime Risque Situations that may be unusual for More American Readers
> 
> Saiki and friends go to the mall to do some shopping and then go to the local Baths to get in more Akward situations.   
> Enjoy if you want.

Living with Kuriko is kind of easy. Though Having a sister is kind of nice in a senseless way I tend to notice how people just sort of ignore both of us. But this day is not over yet.  
“So Kuriko I was hoping that we could go to the mall together.” Teruhashi makes her ambush. “it must be nice transferring in without any summer clothes.”  
‘Well Paraguay is a tropical Climate so its not too much of a hardship’. Kuriko is smiling. ‘But I could use some new clothes’.  
“Hey Yumehara” Teruhashi looked at Yumehara. “would you like to join us?”  
“Well I was going to go on a date with Kaidou.” Yumehara said.  
“oh Don’t worry.” Kiadou smiled. “We can do it tomorrow if you want. Right now we need to welcome Kuriko to our new school.”  
Well that’s a nice idea.  
“We’ll all go along with you and do it as a class and shop together.” Kaidou stood up and stood proud.  
“Yes.” Hairo stood up with him. “it would be shameful to stand around when a fellow student needs a hand doing her shopping. We must all stand together and do our thing together!”  
This is getting bad. I should probably make my exit.  
‘Your not going anywhere.’ Kuriko looks me in the eye. ‘if I have to suffer we do it together.’  
“yes this will be wonderful.” Teruhashi smiled. ‘Oh my god Saiki is coming along what If he doesn’t like my fashion. Wait I can get him to say Oh Wow with my modelling skills. Oh this is perfect.’  
You should just say it. Kuriko grabs her bag. It would be less hassle.  
Kobuyasu is hanging back ‘oh crap what is this feeling? It like I want to talk to her and I don’t know what to say. Maybe if I act cool she’d notice me. no wait she’s Saiki’s sister she can see through all my disguise. Wait she and Saiki are Sisters maybe he can hook me up but the way he shot down the Toritsuka guy he might not want anyone with his sister. Oh what do I do?’  
‘your friend is pretty mixed up.’ Kuriko noted.   
Its what happens when you try to pretend to not be a motorcycle gangster. I put on my shoes. His tastes are pretty weird but then what do I know.  
“hey Chiochi” Aiura came over to us. “where we all going?”  
“Were going shopping with Kuriko.” Yumehara. ‘I won’t lose this great time with Kaidou.’  
“yeah were going to show her around.” Kaidou. ‘ I will only ever love Yumehara.’  
“nice to see Saikichi sister came back.” Aiura is always smiles. “mind if I come along.”  
‘I don’t see why not.’ Kuriko smiles.  
Teruhashi’s mental state shatters. ‘another girl around Saiki and its my Love rival who is always close to Saiki and gets in my way. But I can’t argue with Kuriko in this matter. Saiki wouldn’t like that. Remember I’m a perfect person and will not allow myself to get in the way of this it just shopping. With Siaki!’  
Oh this will be fun.  
the mall is pretty large considering that we are in a pretty normal sized town. It strange we don’t come here more often. I mean its three floors and many hundred square miles of shopping stores. I’m not big on stores as I can just find what I want.  
‘oh your such a bore.’ Kuriko smirks. ‘you’d be happy with coffee jelly and TV you can’t read the mind of.’  
I’m not a bore I’m a simple man.   
‘no you’re a bore. You can read everyone’s thoughts and you have nothing interesting yourself.’  
‘wow Kuriko and Saiki are really close.’ Yumehara thinks. ‘wait maybe its like those anime I watch where the stepbrother is in love with his sister.’  
Of all the people.  
“so Kuriko what do you like to wear.” Teruhashi smiles.   
“oh I know what would suit you.” Aiura lead her away. “catch your guys later Kay!”  
“I’ll see you later Chiho.” Kaidou looks at her.  
“Bye shun.”  
Kaidou get a tear in his eye as they wave good bye. Its like their waving goodbye forever.  
Aiura grabs Yumehara’s shoulder. “damn you got him around your finger.”  
“Oh no Kaikou’s a strong man with a sensitive side.”  
‘no he’s weak sauce to the max.’ Aiura thinks clearly.  
‘damn right.’ Kuriko replies.  
‘wait you can too.’ Aiura is smiling.   
‘but its about all I can do normally.’ Kuriko looked at Teruhashi. ‘So Kokomi anything you would recommend?’  
“well normally my brother and I Try out this one shop for lingerie.”  
Aiura looks at the shop. “damn those are some eye catching Panties Even Chiho could draw eyes in those.”  
‘wait Shun would notice.’ Yumehara was caught.’  
‘and they have the prices to match. Lets get this over with.’ Kuriko gripped her wrist.  
Best to leave them be.  
“uh Saiki are you ok?” Kobuyasu asked.  
‘yeah I just thinking.’  
“I know just thinking about your sister makes me nearly panic.” Kobuyasu suddenly realizes what he said and fell to the ground. “Forgive me for thinking about your Sister that way!”  
“Wait you were creeping on Siaki’s sister.” Kaidou looked at him in disgust.  
‘You’re the one who gets all lovely when Yumehara gets in sight.’ I say him.  
“I means its normal.” Kaidou stood tall. “its only fair that I should think about all the small beauties and features off the one true love of all my life and lavish her with the love and affection I can pull from my dark heart and soul. I must endeavor to be as pure as her perfect Virginal shape. No her perfect Angelic self. Chiho is my goddess My Madonna of Grace!”  
Ok now your over doing it.   
“I will reject all other flesh and love her perfect shape what ever it may be. I will love her in Morning and evening in Skirt and bathing suit.”  
“SHUN KAIDOU!” Kaidou’s mother came up behind him.  
Oh no he’s dead. Even Kobuyasu is backing up. Kaidou’s mom is a strong education practitioner and how she ended up with an extreme delusional son like Kaidou is pretty strange a coincidence.   
“Oh mom I…”  
“You were just proclaiming lewd terms your love for some girl and in public not less.”  
“well…”  
“and you did so while shirking your academic duties and doing it at the mall.” She is really mad about this.  
“oh my Kany where have you been?” My mom came over to Kaidou’s mom.   
“Kurumi? What are you doing here?” Kaidou’s mom looked at me.  
“Oh what do you mean Kany? I live near here. My I haven’t seen you since our rooming days.” My mom looks at us. “Oh Hey Kuu, Out with friends.”  
“Wait the boy is your son?” Mrs. Kaidou looks shocked.  
“Oh yes. Your son came by the house a few times.”  
“My son does study groups at your house.”  
“Oh I don’t know about that,” Mom smiled. “but I have seen him a lot. So Why don’t we get some Coffee. Oh Kuu remember to invite Kokomi and Mikoto over to dinner sometime ok kuu.”  
I’d rather eat all the grass in The Public Park before I do that but sure its only one dinner.  
“Siaki?” Kaidou get son his knees. “You must thank your mom for saving me from my mother.”  
“you needed saving from your own mother?” Kobuyasu looked smug.   
You were just on the floor because you admitted you like my sister. Wait What?  
From the Security cameras Kusuke stroked His white cat with a smug look on his face.   
“well this is perfect. Several are separated from the main group and they are Alone. Deploy immediately.” He said into the radio.  
“hey guys I grabbed snacks?” Hairo came over to them holding two armfuls of food. “I think I met my Community service requirement.”  
That’s easy.  
Not really. Al says from my Shoulder. I made Hairo’s requirement ten times that of yours and he still meets it in record time.   
That’s not terribly surprising.  
“so what you Get?” Kobuyasu looked in the bags.  
“well they had a sale on Coffee Jelly.”   
I stick a spoon into the tasty snack. Hairo is staring at his hand.  
Kobuyasu looks over his shoulder.   
“do you feel that?” His mouth had twitched.  
“Yes the sense of Darkness all around us.” Kaidou eats a cheesy snack.  
“No the feeling of incoming attack.” Kobuyasu looks up at the ceiling which shatters like glass.  
I finish the coffee Jelly and look at the Armed Bikers on hover bikes. I can think of only one person who’d be stupid enough to do equip bikers with Hover bikes.  
“transform.” Hairo leaps off he edge of the Railing and summons up two fists of fire. “that is a parking and vehicle violation. Only Road legal Vehicles can be driven in the city and no Vehicle can be driven in a Public building.   
“you will regret this day when you crossed blades with the Jet black wings.” Kaidou transforms and floats at them.   
The Bikers burst out laughing at the two guys. “what is with those costume? You some game show contestants or something?”  
a trashcan smashes him across the floor. Kobuyasu lands and pulls out a Wrench and a Lead pipe.  
Aiura turned around. “so what you think?”  
“It looks fine.” Teruhashi screams on the inside. ‘why did I have to shop with a girl has a bigger bust than me! she makes me look bad. Wait what About Kuriko?’  
Kuriko looks at the mirror. ‘this will work. Nothing to flashy.’  
The clerk and older woman looks at them with a smile. ‘oh to be young again. Look at this angel and her friends.’   
“SO Chiyochi” Aiura looks at Yumehara. “what did you find.”  
“I don’t know” Yumehara is looking at one. ‘maybe Kaidou would like this one. But what if I get overweight again. Will I have to get a bigger one.’  
“Hey Kurikochi” Aiura looked at Kuriko. “that looks a bit simple.”  
‘I Prefer simple ones.’ Kuriko says.  
“Well I wonder what Saikichi Likes.” Aiura smiled. “Huh that’s it huh. Makes sense.”  
‘yes it does.’ Kuirko looked at one and smiled. ‘maybe I’ll get another one for the opportunity if it arises.’  
Yumehara froze. “they need our help.”  
Kaidou came flying into a wall, having taking an energy blast from the Bikers. I might as well get involved. I land in my white form and block a blast and detonate the bike out from under him. the Man’s fat butt lands on a trashcan flattening it. the others look at me.  
“Good hit Saiki.” Kobuyasu comes flying in and smashes them in the face with a claw hammer. “take that you ****** ********* ********!”  
“what was that?” Hairo asked.  
A extremely vulgar thing from his biker years that was Auto censored by the suits before the Network sensors or the Show Runners could censor it. Besides were masquerading as superhero’s and A super hero who beats people with a wrench is a bit too much already. Yes I know what’s going on and I Know I’m in a Lame Fanfiction right now. But enough breaking the fourth wall for now.  
“Shun!” Yumehara landed on the ground. “You dare hit my Boy.”  
“Oh look the fat Girl wants to fight.”  
“DON’T. CALL. HER. FAT!” the ground Shook and the Room was filled with excessive Darkness. Kaidou stepped up and blasted them into the ground. The Area was covered in Darkness.   
“Shun!” Yumehara grabbed Kaidou. The darkness was gone in a second. Kaidou hugged her.   
“Chiyo you are the light to my dark heart.” Kaidou is crying.  
The suits deactivated.  
“ChiyochI?” Aiura came running over. “ You forgot your Uniform?”  
Kaidou Goes wide eyed and instantly has his coat off to cover her. Teruhashi comes over with the Security Gaurds who set up a cordon for us.  
‘I see things worked.’ Kuriko came over to us.   
Kaidou is carefully holding his nose which is bleeding profusely. “I saw her Perfect body in the perfect condition.”  
“Uh Kaidou.” Yumehara comes over.  
Kaidou is on the floor. “Forgive me I didn’t mean to look.”  
“Wait they looked good.”  
“everything about you is Beautiful.” Kaidou is staring at the ground with wild eyes.  
“Shun your bleeding!” Yumehara got down to help him with the nose bleed. It was one of those perfect romantic setting shows love to show.   
Kobuyasu smirks. “how lame.”  
‘totally agree.’ Kuriko notes.  
Couldn’t agree more.   
“come on everyone we got shopping to do!” Hairo shouted and was off in a puff of smoke.  
“so Kuriko anything you see you like.”  
This went off for a while. The Girls would try on several uniforms and we guys were asked to rate them. Of Course we went through the typical Nurse outfits, Biker outfits which nearly killed Kobuyasu, Mech Anime Jumpsuits which was surprise hit, Ball caps tank tops and short shorts which didn’t fit anyone’s tastes, Athletic bloomers that suited only Hairo, outfits based on other Animes which were regrettably censored and a few other.   
All in Teruhashi scored perfectly, Kaidou voted Yes to Yumehara each time, Kobuyasu nearly blew his brain when he Saw Kuriko as a biker and I was Non Plussed.   
“Well that was fun.” Aiura was carrying her clothes in a massive sack on her back. Teruhashi has a bunch of attendants to carry her clothes.   
“Hey has anyone seen Nendo?” Kaidou noted.  
That is weird. He usually tags along on these things.  
In the Saiko special laboratories Nendo floats in a tube where Metori Saiko watched the Scientists work.   
“you said you could isolate and control the Subject’s power.” Saiko was saying.  
“Well sir we are trying but the Subject keeps.”  
“hey buddy” Nendo Stood behind Saiko having gotten out of the tube completely naked. Saiko looked at him.  
“how are you getting out of their.”  
“I just swam through the Water park to get here.” Nendo grinned.  
“wait what Water Park?”  
We are walking home. Kobuyasu is looking for the right moment to get at Kuriko and Teruhashi is looking for a way to isolate me.  
“oh hey they just opened the new bath house?” Hairo looked at the Bath house. “I need to get this sweat off.”  
I can’t believe we followed him into the bath house.   
“hey Saiki IS your sister Seeing Anyone.” Kobuyasu asks from the Hot tub where were all lounging with tastefully placed Steam clouds.   
‘not that I’m aware of.’  
“Oh really.”  
‘no Kuriko is really studious.’ I look at the crew. ‘Kaidou are you alright’  
‘Oh Yumehara is bathing on the other side of the wall.’ Kaidou’s brain is fried.  
I have X ray vision so seeing through walls and clothes is supplemented by seeing through skin Naked flesh has no appeal to me as my Psychometry might cause irreparable damage to my brain. So here we are sitting in a Hot tub.  
“Wow Kaidou’s is pretty small right.” Kobuyasu noted.  
“I think it works better small.” Hairo is doing a massive scrub fest on his back with both hands.  
“No girls like it big.” Kobuyasu grins at me. “right Saiki.”  
Don’t bring me into your stupid obsession.  
“Well I don’t know why yours get so soft.” Hairo notes. “mine stays like this all the time.”  
“Wait what?” Kaidou was shocked from his Delusions.  
“How do you pee?”  
“I just sweat it all out.”  
Aiura leaned against the wall. “there talking about this.”  
“I can’t heat anything.” Yumehara is all read and covering her ears.  
Kuriko is looking at Teruhashi who is hiding her face behind her face. ‘oh no do I listen, that would be improper and a perfect person like me would never do this. But If Saiki is doing it too maybe it would be better to listen if that’s what girls do oh what do I do???’  
“You know Saiki you might be the biggest of us guys.” Kobuyasu notes.  
Teruhashi covers her ears as they burn red in her hands.   
“Kokomi what a surprise.” A new person enters the bath house.  
“Mrs. Saiki?” Teruhashi looks shocked.  
“Why did we come here Kurumi?” Kaidou’s mom appeared.  
“oh Hey Grandmother.” Aiura waved to My Grandmother who was with the two younger ladies.   
“Oh hey My dear.” My grandmother came over. “I see your doing well. So how are you and Kusuo doing.”  
Teruhashi nearly blew a Circuit. ‘Saiki is an arranged Marriage to my love rival! No it can’t be. I will not be a homewrecker but I love Saiki or do I? Wait why do I love Saiki? I mean he’s cold and calculating and he spends a lot of time with that girl. Maybe Saiki is not interested in this Arranged marriage? Yes he’s not interested in her when he could have me. Wait does he think I’m out of his league? Oh god am I too perfect him to talk to me.’  
“Well things have been going pretty much the same.” Aiura sat with Saiki’s Grandmother. “he’s a fairly fun guy to talk with.”  
‘Wait Saiki is never talkative. What if they are already a couple and did the deed. Oh I couldn’t stand that. What if he’s already planned to marry her when school gets out can it be that he can’t love me like everyone else because he stuck in a horrid Arranged marriage? The poor guy but I can’t feel sympathy like that. I’m perfect but I want to help him. Oh what do I do’ Teruhashi is ruining her brain again. I’m wondering if It would be better to let her down gently.  
‘Teruhashi could you do my back’ Kuriko has her smug smile.  
‘your making this worse.’ I Lament to her.  
‘oh come on like my prospects are any good in your friends group. I get to chose between biker boy the moron and the creepy pervert.’  
‘I’m not making a choice.’  
‘yes you have but you don’t know it yet.’ Kuriko smiles as Teruhashi runs the sponge down her back.  
“So Kuriko what kind of things does Saiki like.” Teruhashi noted.  
‘not many things. Sitcoms and comics sometimes but sometimes he reads books. He has a fascination for a Manga about a cyborg. I think he feels kinship being on the outside. Otherwise he seems kind of boring most of the time.’  
“he also Does a great Fortune teller routine.” My grandmother smiles.   
“Oh stop it mom.” My mother notes. “he hasn’t done that in years. And WE are not talking about that.”  
I really can’t stand this. That’s when I hear coarse breathing from the roof. Oh no its Teruhashi’s brother who’s on the roof creeping on his sister. Kuriko can you spot me?  
‘Sure bro’  
‘what’s going on?’Aiura joins in.  
‘there’s a creep on the roof with a telescopic lense.’ Kuriko says.  
Aiura looks up in disgust.  
‘way ahead of you all.’ I switch his expensive camera with a large rock the same value. He falls onto the partition wall and crashes through it and leaving a gaping whole between the two showers.   
“Kokomi” Makoto Teruhashi looks at her through the tastefully steam clouds. “come to me!”  
A wrench crashes him in the back his head followed by a stream of baskets from both side battering his head.  
“oh Hey Kuu.” Mom said.  
“SHUN KAIDOU!”  
“Oh uh hey mom.”  
Yumehara gets shocked look on her head.  
“What are doing here?” His mom looks angry.   
“uh he came with me.” Yumehara pipes up.  
“You? And just what do you think you have the right to do with my son.”  
“Leave her out of this! She’s very special to me and I will not let you walk over our relationship because of your preconceived notions of what is important for us people.” Kaidou snapped at his mother.  
“lets all calm down and wait for the wall to be rebuilt.” My grandmother looks at us. “the polite thing to do would look away.”  
“yeah I already got a good look.” Aiura smiled. “Saiki is biggest by the way.”  
Thanks a lot. When no one is look I put the wall back together. Makoto was on our side.  
“so what do we do with this creep.”  
“lets wake him up and make him do laps?” Hairo smiles.  
“Lets do a Hongdai on him?” Kaidou has a dark shadow around him  
‘Do you even know what that is?’  
“no but I read about it somewhere.” Kaidou shrugged.  
“we could hit him and shove him in a locker.” Kobuyasu cracked his knuckles.  
‘He’s already got bruises all over his face. Wouldn’t that be reduntant?’ I suggest.  
“well I have this black Sharpie.” Kaidou smiled.  
We close the locker on him and walk away. I think the writing on his forehead was a bit much but it was pretty funny too. I also swapped his fancy clothes with some expensive flowers. It might be funny to see him step out of the locker with writing on his face and covered in flower petals. I Have a feeling this isn’t going to end well for him.   
We step out into the setting sun.  
“So Kokomi I was hoping you and Mikoto could come over for dinner sometime.” My mom smiles at them.  
“Well I must Have You Over sometime as well.” Kaidou’s mom looked at him and Yumehara. “so we can discuss this little thing.”  
“See you Again sometime Kany.” My mom smiles at her.  
“it was good to see you too, Kurumi. I hope that loser you Married isn’t a total waste of your skills.”  
“Oh he gave me three wonderful children.” Mom smiles. “So Kuu how was your Mall trip.”  
‘it wasn’t horrible but things are getting out of hand.’ I look at the sky. Someone is messing with us.  
Saiko stepped into the office of Kusuke Saiki who had his white jacket gloves and long green scarf on while he pet his white cat Warp.   
“things didn’t go according to plan.” Saiko looked at him with disgust.  
“things are going well.” Kusuke smiled. “so how about reprograming the Moron.”  
“We’re working on it. We have tried upgrading his brain so he can take more advanced programing but we keep running into issues.” Saiko sat down. “so what about your end. Makoto hasn’t been seen In a while.”  
“Our new fourth member has been more than a help to us.” Kusuke looked at the Mysterious man on the screen. “though I believe him to be my Brother from a different Universe.”  
“that is correct.” Evil Saiki said from the monitor.   
Meanwhile in the bath changing rooms several large men were changing clothes.   
“it’s a pity no young boys who come to this bath house anymore.”  
The locker broke open. “damn you four eyes!”  
Makoto stood in the center of the room surrounded by Several large fat men surrounded in a halo of Roses petals.   
“Mugami Tooru? We are your biggest fans!” the large Naked Fat men charged at him. “give us your sweet kisses? “ Makoto’s screams were heard as he charged toward the door. Flabby hands grabbed his ankles.  
Makoto looked behind him in panic.  
I wave goodbye to everyone.   
“See you Saiki.” Teruhashi waves.  
“Yeah see round.” AIura leans in and kisses me on the cheek. the moment nearly shatters my mind.   
‘what was that?’ Kuriko looks around.  
‘you alright Saiki.’  
I think you over loaded my Psychometry. Still I can live with this.  
I sit in bed later. My brain logged all the data I took from her into my mind. Damn this teenage mind of mine.  
On a roof top Evil Saiki looked over the world.  
“oh yes you have seen it now brother. Soon it will come to pass? AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!”  
“excuse me sir but your not supposed to be up here.”  
“oh. My bad.”


	4. Sex and the Psychics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I noticed when I saw we passed three hundred I knew I had to continue where I left off and It just kept going. i also rewatched the show for the third season so got reinterested in the matierial. 
> 
> So as a reward everyone gets laid. You get laid and you get laid. But not you.  
> Also the Team faces more enemies and more wild hijinks.
> 
> fourth wall breaks are feee of charge.

So here I am my bed feeling like I’m sick with the coursing feelings of Airua under my skin. No I literally have her under my skin. I can feel everything she feels and it makes my heart soar. If I wasn’t actively keeping my body cool and comfortable. It hasn’t been this bad since my brother created that fake thing that took away my powers for a week. Damn him and his games.  
“Really Saiki I couldn’t take away my fun so I deactivated the device where it only have take away your powers for a short time.” Kusuke smiled as he slipped away. “the battle will go on.”  
So here I am trying to avoid letting my hormones go wild.  
“kuu?” Mom snuck her head in. “can I come in?”  
‘Hi mom I’m not feeling too well.’  
“oh kuu” mom looked kind of worried. “I’ll get some soup for you.”  
Good this should keep people out while heal my mind from this problem.  
‘Saiki is sick?’ Teruhashi is thinking. ‘this my chance when he is sick and get him to look at me.’  
‘You heard that?’ Aiura says to me.  
‘yes I did. I need more help.’  
‘great what’s causing this.’  
‘you kissed me.’  
‘and?’  
‘It overloaded my Brain because I gain knowledge from touching things. Apparently kissing a psychic caused me to learn everything about you.’  
‘now that’s pretty sweet.’ Kuriko enters the conversation. ‘you two love each other.’  
‘soulmates actual.’Aiura accidentally sent the image of what the future holds for us.  
‘oh’ Kuriko noted. ‘that’s really sweet.’  
‘so we understand each other.’ I finish my conversation.  
‘so what now?’ Kuriko says.  
‘we figure out how to keep teruhashi away from me as if she touches me I will get overloaded again.  
‘but she isn’t a psychic.’  
‘I can’t take that risk.’  
‘I handle her.’ Kuriko said. ‘kokomi can we go to the store. We need to get some things for Saiki.’  
“Good Idea Kokomichi, I’ll stay here and keep an eye on Saiki.”  
That gets a smile out of me since she is too perfect to appear greedy about Saiki.  
Mom is coming toward the door when Aiura came over to her.  
“Hey Mrs. K I was wondering if I could look after Saiki.”  
“oh I respect that but Are sure you can handle this?”  
“Oh yes. Well I am a Psychic too afterall.” Aiura smiled at her.  
“Really?” Mom looks shocked.  
‘yes mom she can read the future.’ I tell her. ‘you can let her in?’  
“oh do take care of Kuu ok?” Mom smiles. “but first tell me your powers.”  
Aiura scraped the wall and plucked a hair from the head of mom. “you found the love of your life at a young age and you will have a single grandchild.”  
“really?” Dad come over. “What about me?”  
Aiura pulls his finger and pinched his nose. Dad curled up in shock. “you’ll go through fifty seven more jobs in your lifetime. You will become a haunting spirit after death.”  
“oh that’s pretty sad.” Mom looks at Aiura.  
“well I have seen that you two are the reincarnation of two lovers from ancient times who have reincarnated several times over.” Aiura flinched as she looked into her globe.  
“wait a reincarnation of some famous lovers?”  
“no one famous you were peasants each and every time.” Aiura looked at the globe.  
“what’s in your future?” Mom looked at her.  
“I’m Saiki’s soulmate.” Aiura shrugged.  
The door was smashed open as Aiura was shoved inside.  
“Have fun you kids.” Mom smiled by the door. “don’t be too loud.”  
“Yes Kusuo we’ll be supportive of your decisions.”  
“so what’s it like in my head?”  
‘its not too bad?’ I look at her.  
“so how do I kiss?”  
‘I wouldn’t know I don’t do this because of the psychic overload I expect from this kind of contact.’  
“well when did you learn this power to learn from things you touched?”  
‘I touched a child’s book and saw the previous owner puking on the book.’  
“gross.” Aiura walks toward my bed. “so what did you learn from me?”  
‘everything’  
“like?”  
‘ Like all the guys you dated. I know all their faces names and addresses as well as all their likes and why you broke up.’  
Aiura blinked. “so touching something like this you can learn every thing.”  
‘yes and my hormones are going nuts.’  
“wait you saw me Naked?”  
‘worse I got to feel inside your skin and feel what it’s like to be you.’  
“huh did you like it?”  
‘not much. I already lived as Kuriko and so I know what its like to be a woman.’  
Aiura looks at me. “so what would happen if hold your hand to my chest?”  
‘thank fully I wear thin gloves stop that from happening.’  
Aiura is on top of me on the bed. “so… You want to try this?”  
‘what are you doing?’ She’s holding my wrist.  
“you can read my mind right?” Aiura smiles. “so lets do this.”  
The door barges open and Teruhashi and Kuriko came over to the door.  
“excuse me Kusuo and I are in the middle of something.” Aiura looked at us.  
The door was closed.  
Aiura kisses me again. Our clothes and bedsheets exploded. Where floating the center of the room while everything floats into the air around us as my mind can’t control my hormones and Aiura and I are pinned together. It feels as though we are floating in our minds.  
“Saikichi?”  
“oh I’m fine.” I look around. “I think this is a psychic merger of minds or something.”  
“cool.” Aiura looked around. “so this is what they meant by soulmates.”  
“I don’t think so the Soulmates thing we saw in the future was pretty impressive.”  
The moment passes and I’m floating in my room with Aiura and the two of us looking around the room floating around us holding hands. a Sheet is tastefully floating in front of everything that would get us censored.  
“so what do we do now?”  
‘I don’t know.’  
“well we could try the thing.”  
‘well we did just sort of merge personalities.’ I consider it. ‘I can’t really read your thoughts but I can see your Aura now.’  
“cool what do I look like?”  
‘a crystal many armed Goddess with considerable assets.’  
“you charmer but I can hear kuriko talking.” Aiura looked around. “did we just switch powers.”  
‘lets find out.’ I teleport to a nearby building. ‘can you see them.’  
‘yeah I got them. Hey can all your powers work?’  
‘I assume so.’  
‘let me try something.’ Aiura teleported next to me. ‘cool let me try.’  
Nothing happened. ‘so you can teleport to me.’  
I teleport back into my bedroom with Aiura popping back in with me. ‘so did you try something as well.’  
“no I just followed after you.” Aiura looked at me. “so you want to do this right?”  
‘you honestly want to?’  
“your hormones popping up again?”  
Regrettably yes.  
I wake up in bed and I’m naked with Aiura is next to me. My Psychometry is pretty strong but having learned everything about her I’m no longer overloaded by the effects of her touch. Particularly after last night. Touching isn’t terrible bad actually but I keep getting the little details about her.  
“damn your mind is so active.” Aiura looked at me. “so we did it?”  
‘yes and it was glorious.’ I noted.  
“oh.”  
‘yes.’ Kuriko said in the conversation. ‘I got a video of the two of you floating around the room.’  
‘Oh great now my sister has video of me in the act. Was Amp watching too?’  
‘yes but I took him outside.’  
‘put me down you stupid human.’ Amp said. ‘why was the human floating?’  
“am I hearing the thoughts of a cat?” Aiura said touching her head.  
‘you get used to it.’  
“you know most guys don’t get out of bed so easily.”  
‘I know but most of your exes didn’t have my skills.’  
In the secret yacht Saiko walked into the room where Touro Mugami was strapped into a chair with a gag over his mouth.  
“What are you doing?” He asked Kusuke who was fiddling with his machine. “what about the other guy?”  
“Oh Nendou? He escapade and I was bored anyway. Right now I’m making him capable of defeating the Commandos.” Kusuke gave Warp another pat on his head. “I’m uploading his brain into a powerful killer robot.”  
“and what about the rest of him?”  
“well I don’t have use for it but we could rent it out to perverts who want to be a Movie star for the day.” Kusuke smiled.  
“will that work?” Saiko smiled.  
“Yes it will.”  
“well how much can we charge?”  
“how much are you wanting to make?”  
Touru looked completely shocked and was flipping out against the restraints.  
Teruhashi came home all flustered to find her brother staring in the mirror.  
“Um brother what are you doing?” Teruhashi asked.  
“oh nothing just enjoying how beautiful I am.” Teruhashi Makoto was dancing in front of a mirror. “just to think that I am a movie star in all things.”  
“Well I’m going to have a friend coming over.” Teruhashi looked away.  
“Oh wonderful.” Makoto was still looking at the mirror and posing. “hey can I borrow some your clothes.”  
Teruhashi froze. “well it wouldn’t be too much trouble but aren’t your clothes good enough?”  
“well I was thinking about putting on some cute clothes and going out and seeing if I can find some nice boys.” Makoto smiled at himself in the mirror.  
Teruhashi was hiding on his phone and calling furiously.  
“Chiho?”  
“Teruhashi?” Chiho looked at her phone. “Kaidou and I Are on a date.”  
“ I need your help.” Teruhashi gripped her phone in a death grip. “my brother is acting weird. I need some support right now.”  
“ok I’ll just finish up my date and be right over.” Yumehara looks at Kaidou. “shun?”  
“Chiho?”  
“Shun!”  
“Chiho!”  
“hey sis what do you think?” Makoto climbed out of his room In makeup and a long sleeve dress and stockings.  
Teruhashi freaked. ‘oh my god what am I going to do? my brother is acting strange? Is he possessed wait it could be something related to our Commando powers, So who can I call?’  
Kobuyasu was hanging around the mall looking at Kuriko while she read her Magazine.  
‘he is watching me again.’ Kuriko looked at her book.  
‘those dead fish eyes I mean I would love to see those look upon me. I mean after she’s sitting on my motorcycle. I wonder if she’s interested in tattoos?’  
‘no I don’t.’ Kuriko sighed. ‘but it could be worse.’  
Her phone rang. ‘yes Teruhashi?’  
“look I need help my brothers been possessed and he’s running around in drag and he’s running around trying to get boys. This could be a problem for Commandos! I think he’s possessed.”  
“Hey Kuriko do you want to go out to the arcade.” Kobuyasu walked over.  
‘i’ll take a bike ride with you if you help me solve Teruhashi’s Problem.”  
“some one attacked Teruhashi?” Kobuyasu looked shocked.  
Teruhashi came over to the door when it rang. “Oh Chiho thank you for coming.”  
“Oh hey Teruhashi.” Kaidou smiled.  
“Shun.” Yumehara death glared him.  
“No its alright Chiho. I know my looks have that affect on people.” Teruhashi waved hastily. ‘I can’t steal another persons lover unless that’s Saiki then I have to steal him! Wait that’s not what a perfect person would do!’  
The bell rang again.  
‘we’re here.’ Kuriko looked at her. ‘I happened to run into this guy on the way.’  
“Hey you promised to go bike racing with me if we solved this.” Kobuyasu looked confused.  
‘Wait is everyone in a relationship except me? I’m a perfect girl! I mean am I too perfect? I am just too good for any man what am I going to do?’ Teruhashi flipped out.  
I Can hear her clearly as can Aiura. We’re hiding in a bush nearby. Kuriko can tell though.  
‘well I couldn’t until you said so’ Kuriko tells us. ‘I can’t see your when your within a meter of each other anymore. the powers mask each other.’  
‘good to know.’ Aiura noted.  
“we’ll find your brother.” Kaidou said with enthusiasm.  
“yes we’ll be right behind him.”  
The wall exploded as a robot stood up. “Kokomi I have come for you.”  
“Get away from her!” the two transformed into their Suits.  
“Shun.”  
“No Chiho.” Teruhashi smiles “he said that about you.”  
“Oh really.” That was all it took? Oh wow.  
‘we need to find your brother.’ Kuriko looked at her white jumpsuit with miniskirt like the other girls.  
“hey you have the same color as Saiki.”  
‘I’m filling in.’ Kuriko pulled out her watch.  
“Kokomi!” the robot screamed as Kobuyasu smashed a wrench into his head smashing through a window.  
“look what you did you idiot you ruined Teruhashi’s house!” Kaidou screamed.  
‘this is really weird.’ Al said from my shoulder.  
‘you only show up when your bored don’t you.’  
‘you guys don’t come by the restaurant anymore.’ Al scratched his belly. ‘the only guy who is a frequent customer is the brown guy who can see ghost I make him clean everything.’  
‘so that’s why we Haven’t see Tortisuka.’  
‘good riddance.’ Aiura said.  
‘we need to search.’ Kuriko noted. ‘I’ve located three locations where he could have run off too.’  
From the secret base Saiko was looking at Kusuke working calmly. “can you make anything that isn’t a killer robot?”  
“well I made a wrist device like there’s if you want to use this. Its powered by your monetary wealth so be careful If your use it.”  
Teruhashi was walking around in her costume. ‘oh this is so embarrassing.’  
“tell me about.” Aiura said in her uniform. “I can’t seem to find your brother easier.”  
‘oh no it’s the homewrecker who attacked Saiki no way A nice Guy like Saiki would be interested in a large bodied cow like her.’  
‘oh wow I see why you don’t like her Saikichi.’ Aiura said.  
“just be prepared.”  
“Hold it right there Commandos.” Saiko landed in his new shiny gold suit with all the frills and details.”  
“can you help me find my brother?” Teruhashi said to him.  
“Oh simple girl? I have come for you.” Saiko grabbed her wrist which it was at this point the robot smashed him into the pavement.  
“only I’m allowed to touch her.”  
“hey Teruhashi?” Nendou came in his uniform slotting on. “oh hey who’s punch our buddy?”  
“Wealth power!” Saiko blasted the robot to bits.  
“kokomi?” the head tried to look up Teruhashi’s miniskirt.  
“no one can beat my powers.”  
‘Oh really’ I float down toward him. ‘so you want to go all out?’  
“so you’re their leader? You don’t look so tough.” Saiko raised his hand. “hey what?”  
‘I teleported us to the moon to hold this fight.’ I float.  
“hey buddy we’re on the moon.” Nendou said.  
“How?” Kobuyasu looked around.  
“and you can’t beat our leader. Here he is at full power.” Kaidou was shouting in the wrong direction.  
“well I’ll finish this with my power!” Saiko shouted. “Million Yen Blast!”  
A massive energy blast shoots at my face but I catch it and roll it up into a ball of energy and toss it into space where it destroys some kind of Alien Space ship.  
‘good shot’ Al noted.  
‘Don’t worry I got this.’  
“ten million bomb!”: Saiko shot at me.  
‘How much is your company worth?’  
“why fifty eight million!” Saiko smirked. “why losing hope?”  
His phone rang. “Yes dad. No its not important. Yes I’ll stop spending until next week. Yes I understand. Well peasants I will continue this some other time.”  
‘good to know.’ I casually wipe out the alien armada that is shoot toward the earth.  
“hey buddy how did you know it was there?” Nendou asked.  
Well if Al hadn’t jumped in and told me they were their I wouldn’t have but it was pretty easy. I mean I might have over done it but I just had sex for the first time so excuse me if I’m not on the ball.  
Makes me wonder how the Neckbeard writing this is going to top having a casual battle on the moon on top of me having sex.  
Maybe my evil doppleganger that’s been creeping around the city will be involved. Incidentally did they find Teruhashi’s brother yet?  
“Makoto we need to leave.” Teruhashi was dragging her brother out of a bar.  
“but I was so close to getting a cute boy?” He’s shouting right now. “I even wanted to film our affair.”  
Saiko looks at Kusuke. “how much did we make?”  
“About five million plus priceless bad publicity for our colleague and that’s just from preorders of the service.”  
“saiki I need your help!” Teruhashi screams in her mind.  
I teleport my team to her.  
“hey teruhashi.” Nendou says.  
“Shun.” Yumehara looks with a death glare at Kaidou who runs over to her.  
“Chiho.” He holds her hands. “I would never look away from you.”  
“Oh that’s sweet.” Aiura says to them. “you got him around your Finger Chihochi.”  
‘So what do you want me to do?’ I ask teruhashi.  
“can you restore his mind?”  
‘of course.’  
“you filthy commandos!” Mugami flips out and grabs teruhashi. “keep your hands off my sister! Only I’m allowed to dress her up in fetish outfits!”  
“Saiki!”  
Kaidou chops him on the back of the neck. Mugami fell on his face and Kaidou falls to the ground holding his hand in pain. Yumehara grabbed his hand and held in her hands.  
“Shun are you hurt?”  
“Not when you hold it.” Kaidou is blushing wildly.  
Good grief. I lean in and touch the small device in mugami’s pocket.  
“Well this enjoyable brother.” Kusuke holding Warp in hands as he looks down us.  
We’re in a sewer somewhere. Must have teleported us here unknowingly. Clever brother.  
“So shall we play a game Commandos?”  
“Hey buddy.” Nendou waves at Saiko.  
Saiko looks at us with disgust. “you should bow when you had the chance.”  
“We never bow.” Kaidou stood.  
“DO you even know who we are?” Saiko smiled.  
“your Dark Reuninon.” Kaidou channeled his power an created a black spear.  
“well its not just us.” Kusuke snapped his hands.  
Three guys come out from behind a door. Oh its those three. Takahashi and his two friends who I don’t remember let me just check the Fan Wiki for a second and oh. Jaga Yokuta and Shuuji Murata though don’t be expected to remember them.  
‘this seems surprisingly easy.’ Kuriko said. ‘for a second I thought we’d be facing the doppleganger.’  
No he’s just not here right now.  
A breeze blows.  
Takahashi blushes. “hey wasn’t that girl that crushed on Matsusuckypervy? She should really crush on one of us?”  
‘kobusyasu I approve of you dating my sister.’ I say to him.  
Kobuyasu’s mind does a complete mind flip. ‘he approves. That means I have free reign.’  
‘as long as she approves. Now break that guy who creeped on my sister.’ I’m feeling kind of done with this.  
“right so what’s your powers?” Kobuayasu pulls out a lead pipe and crowbar.  
“Powers? What powers?” Takahashi says. “we’re subbing in for the guy in diry trench coat.”  
“Oh good it’s a mercy kill?” His green jumpsuit is glowing with rage.  
‘I’m glad you approve bro.’ Kuriko asked.  
‘how are we related.’  
‘what you don’t like assertive women.’ Kuriko smiles. ‘I mean you approve of him beating up them for looking at my panties.’  
‘that’s on principle more than anything.’  
“well come down here and fight then!” Kaidou says.  
“Why should I do that?” Kusuke smiles. “I have an army of robots to do that.”  
“hold it right there.” Saiko says. “ I spent all this time to buy a ninja army and now I summon them to do my will! See them triumph while your Robots fail.”  
The ninjas appeared in puffs of smoke standing unsteadily and their mouths are hanging open. They are also attracting flies.  
Yumehara hides behind Kaidou who’s hand is swelling badly and is hiding behind Nendou.  
“hey runt how’d you break your hand?” Nendou says. “ all I remember is you hit that popstar guy with a chop.”  
“Shut up we’re dealing with undead ninjas.”  
‘oh shun please if we make it out of here I will do any thing you say.’ Yumehara has her eyes closed.  
‘Yumehara take Kaidou to the hospital.’ I teleport them out.  
Kaidou lands with Yumehara who helps him through the front gates. They also get switched to their civilian clothes. Another leader power.  
“Are you alright Shun?”  
“I’m better.” Kaidou looks at his hand swelling. “I mean I could fight in a few AHH! It hurts!”  
Yumehara grabs him and brings him into the hospital.  
“Oh no are they going to amputate it? it’s the source of my power! What can we do?”  
“I’ll be with you through it all Shun.” Yumehara held his hand.  
“Chiho.”  
“Shun.” She kissed his injured hand.  
Enough of that. We’re back in the sewer.  
“hey where’d the runtgo?” Nendou said.  
“Saiki I’ll take on these ninjas.” Hairo looked at them.  
‘be careful their already dead.’  
“yes that’s right.” Kusuke smiled. “All ninja clans are extinct so I raised one from the dead and sold it to My friend here.”  
“at least its not Robots.” Saiko said.  
‘it totally is. Hairo go for the head but you can’t touch them because you’ll get invected.’  
“Got it Saiki and I’ll do it while bunny hopping.” Hairo hopped off with the ninjas in tow.  
‘so what now?’  
“I have an army of robots?” Kusuke hits a button.  
“hey buddy.” Nendou walks toward the robot replicas of me. “lets get some ramen.”  
I close the door behind him.  
Kusuke looks at me. “abandoning your friend?”  
‘wait for it.’  
There is a deafening explosion and the door opens and Nendou steps out covered in piece of shattered robot.  
“Kokomi!” Her brother had apparently woke up and grabbed her in his arms. “Come to me!”  
“NO!” Teruhashi screamed.  
Aiura drop kicks him in the face. Makoto rolls away and stands up to face her.  
“Hey no one touches a girl without her permission.” Aiura Stands tall her boobs bouncing. “Even a movie star should not attempted.”  
‘oh no saved by my rival I can’t possibly let this happen.’ Teruhashi panicks.  
“kokomi!” Her brother charges at her and lunged out a hand. His hand landed on Aiura’s chest and gets drop kicked into the ground and taking multiple punches to the face of her fists.  
‘so what now?’  
“I’ll call you when I get another batch of ideas.” Kusuke turns away. “you can let yourselves out.”  
I crawl into bed.  
“hey Saikichi What are you doing here?” Aiura asked as she brushed her teeth.  
‘your in my house.’  
“Oops I did it again.”  
‘you need a lift back home?’  
“Yeah sure I mean I may be dating you but i need my space you dig.”  
‘I can deal with that.’  
“oh Makoto you’re here tonight.” Mom comes in on us.  
“no I just accidentally teleported to Saikichi’s side. It’s an accident.”  
“oh” mom looks disappointed. “its just so strange that you two spend so little time together.”  
‘we share all our thoughts, how close do we have to be.’  
“well I guess you two just like to be close.”  
I teleport out. We land in her bathroom.  
“thanks for the lift.” Aiura looks at the mirror but I’m already gone. Hey she forgot her tooth brush. She teleports back in. I teleport her back.  
Finally in bed. It was such a tiring night.  
The next day dawns and feel things returning to normalcy. Every since I stopped the time slip and now were in third year but things haven’t changed much at all. Everyone seems to have jumped over to my class. I would have blamed Al but this was before him. Teruhashi used to sit next to me but she had to move away when the people started noticing. Now school is mostly the same as it was last year.  
Teruhashis is thinking really loudly. ‘I know Saiki was able to use his Commando Powers to fix my brother but he also seemed to have messed up because my brother was filming himself licking floors this morning. He said he was going to post it. Good thing as the perfect pretty sister I took his phone away. I mean am I perfect or what I might have just saved his entire career. Hey there’s Saiki. I better say hi to him and get my oh wow!’  
“hey Saikichi.” Aiura comes in behind me. ‘wait that’s why you go out with me?’  
‘that and you understand me and ever since is saved the world people think we have a secret love affair’ I settle in.  
‘so you don’t actually like me?’  
‘I didn’t say that but since I only see people for their thoughts I see you for the Radient person you are and Kokomi for the conceited pretender she is.’  
‘So your after my brain? What about my body huh?’  
‘I have uncontrolled X-ray vision so I see through skin as well as clothes so you could dress up perfect and I wouldn’t notice. Its part of my curse. Still I love your cooking.’  
‘I bought that cake’  
‘Is that so wrong.’ I smile at her.  
‘no that works’ the return smile is mischievous. ‘so what about my body’  
Teruhashi is panicking again. ‘how the heck are they this far along? Maybe they have always been like this? No How did Shy Saiki get to be with her? She’s so bold? Do opposites attract or something then what is opposite to a perfect pretty girl?’  
Probably a Psychic.  
Another day another drudgery and another day done. At least its over. I’m just tired. The last few days were tiring mostly the massive physical exertion.  
“hey Do you guys want to get something to Eat?” Teruhashi asked.  
“Yeah Ramen is nice.”  
“sorry I got a date.” Kobuyasu pulls of out his jacket and keys.  
‘yeah I wore my short skirt tonight.’ Kuriko smiles.  
‘where did you buy that’ I ask about the lingerie which only Aiura and I can see.  
‘Don’t question a Psychic.’ Kuriko puts a finger over her mouth.  
‘must have grabbed it at the mall last chapter’ Aiura smiles.  
“yes Sorry Kokomi But I have a date as well.” Yumehara smiles.  
“Yeah we got plans to discuss.” Kaidou puts a hand on her shoulder. ‘I hope mom doesn’t say anything shocking to her I want this to go well.’  
Its not going to go well.  
“Love to Kokomichi but Saiki and I have a date too.” Aiura said.  
“well alright.” Teruhashi is breaking inside. ‘wait he chose this milk cow with third rate knockers over me? What kind of hussy is she?’  
‘third rate knockers you flat chested…’ I lean in and kiss her ear. Teruhashi looks shocked and the thunder breaks.  
“Wait Saiki you two are dating?” Kaidou says in shock.  
‘we wanted to keep a secret but I guess we can’t anymore.’ I take her hand.  
‘that’s more like it Saikichi. And you were right about Kokomichi.’  
‘You think.’ We’re walking out the door when I notice its raining but the rain its parting around us. I pull out my umbrella. Kaidou pulls out his umbrella and offers it for Yumehara.  
‘its nice to see my brother finally admitted it.’ Kuriko pulled on her helmet as Kobuyasu pulled out the bike.  
“sorry about the rain.” Kobuyasu says. “Next time I’ll show you a real ride.”  
‘I don’t mind’ Kuriko gripped him  
‘damn this girl has a death grip. Was she part of girl gang? Maybe she could be my partner in war? I heard about this before where a punk leader meets another punk leader and they join forever?’ Kobuyasu guns the bike.  
Teruhashi stands shocked.  
“wow my buddy has a girlfriend. Of course I knew that.” Nendou wandered off.  
A smile crossed evil Saiki as he head off with his umbrella. He was waiting for his moment among them. It was almost here.  
Aiura and I arrive at my home. ‘sorry for this but I’m really tired from everything that’s happening.’  
“cool I can crash here.”  
I’m leaning on the couch rest and Airua is seated next to me working on homework.  
“so with this much power this is super easy.”  
‘just make sure you don’t actually take top spot.’ I flip over the paper with telepathy. ‘it would look suspicious.’  
“oh you two are studying?” Mom walks in. “wait shouldn’t Kuu’s head be in her lap?”  
“I offered by Saikichi didn’t want to do that.”  
‘even I have a limit.’ I finish my homework.  
The phone rings and mom gets it. “uh huh well of course he and Kuu get along really well. Of course we can look after him. Kuu can you look after the Iridatsu boy for the next two days?”  
‘why me?’  
“because his mom was surprised by her boyfriend with a surprise honeymoon and your father and I won a special voucher vacation as well.”  
“you got it Mrs. Saiki.” Aiura saluted. “ we got this.”  
“You got this Kuu?”  
Handle an little kid? I mean I’ve looked after him before.  
“Cyborg Cider man Number two!” Yuuta is super excited. “I get to spend a night in Cider cave awesome.”  
“We’re so sorry.” His mother looks at us.  
‘no problem.’  
“We got this” Aiura smiles.  
“make sure he gets his homework done, gets to bed on time and doesn’t watch any horror movies or anything that will give him nightmares. He’s been complaining about something called Baron Cola for a while. Also he needs to get to school on time.”  
“no problem. Cyborg Cider man can just Fly there!” Yuuta is pretty happy for not seeing his parents.  
“we’ll be going Kuu.”  
“be a good boy Yuuta.” His mom closes the door.  
Well it can’t be a bad set of days with oh. He’s already depressed. ‘what’s up?’  
“Nothing” ‘Does my mom like him more than me?’  
‘no she loves you deeply’  
“how do you know?”  
I use force telepathy.  
‘I hope Yuuta’s alright. I really hate leaving him behind but this was so sudden and romantic. I just worry about Yuuta so much. He’s my little bundle of hope.’  
‘see she loves you. she’s thinking about you’  
“Ok Cyborg Cider man.” He wipes off those tears.  
“hey I got dinner ready.” Aiura called in form the kitchen.  
“oh is that Hmaburg steak!” Yuuta was smiling.  
He already forgot it. Well this should work out.  
Wait a premonition. This can’t be good.  
“how they Reject Teruhashi.” The Leader of fan club stood in front of a massive army of followers in the gym. “we fight together to gauruntee Kokomi’s happiness.”  
Well that is a problem. We’ll deal with that when we need to.  
“Hey this is great! You’re a great cook Fruit punch Girl.” Yuuta is having fun. “so where is Peach Tea girl?”  
“She had a leaf day.”  
“oh right when she replenishes her power.” Yuuta smiled. “its nice to see you Fruit punch girl. You don’t get enough screen time.”  
I think the neckbeard writing this fanfiction gives her too much screen time. Well this is us dating so she would be here. I’ll just check Kaidou.  
“mom I love her and we’re going to run away together!” Kaidou is shouting.  
Good grief. He and Yumehara are causing problems. Nendou is with Mera. Wait Mera? He’s just feeding her.  
“so if I feed you will you go out with me?”  
“another bowl and I’ll give you the answer.” Mera grins.  
So that’s it. While the only one left is Hairo and Kuriko. Hairo is training with some people in a massive gym.  
Kuriko is on the ground her jacket soaking wet.  
“damnit I should have seen that damn Tanuki is the road.” Kobuyasu is helping her into his apartment. “look my folks are out of town so you can dry up here.”  
‘thanks’ Kuriko takes off her jacket to show her shirt is soaked. Underneath is her Lace Camisole.  
Kobuyasu looks away.  
‘if you like what you see you can look.’  
“Its not right for a man to stare at a naked girl.”  
‘oh that’s sweet.’ She hugs him. ‘your not so tough are you?’  
“your tempting me?” His face is serious.  
‘Oh yes.’  
I’ll let it go but I feel weird that she’s using my female body. I think its kind of like my bilocation but I don’t have control. Still I’m happy for her.  
“cool can I watch my show now?” Yuuta smiled.  
‘is your homework done?’  
“oh come on no one will know.”  
‘a hero always does what he is promised.’ I tell him.  
‘good one’ Aiura says.  
I try.  
“ok but their showing the Cyborg Cider man movie tonight and I don’t want to miss it. they got some big name Actor to play him.”  
‘let me Guess Tooru Mugami?’  
“yeah but he’s not as cool as the real Cyborg cider man.” Yuuta noted.  
“darn right he isn’t.” Aiura smiles  
Yuuta finished his homework while Aiura and I complete the dishes.  
“you know Saikichi its cathartic to do it by hands.”  
‘harder but that’s part of life’  
“Hey Cyborg Cider man I’m having trouble with this math.”  
‘Oh Its simple you just carry the two.’  
“oh that makes sense. Can We watch the movie now.”  
The movie is pretty epic with pretty good special effects. I might actually pick it up for Yuuta when its on Blue-Ray. Its Amazing that they took a soda ad product and made a full fledged movie out of it. Its Pretty Epic.  
“that was so cool.” Yuuta said. “wait what’s next?”  
“oh its CinderellaX the movie.” Aiura said. “I haven’t seen it since I was a kid.”  
CinderellaX was an obscure anime even when it came out. It was romance who the lead is a young girl whose plucky spirit helps her overcome her poverty and for her to find love. Needless to mention it’s a reverse harem. The movie covers the obligatory kidnapping arch.  
Yuuta already fell asleep.  
“hey Kusuo.” Aiura says.  
‘yes Miko.’  
“that feels weird.”  
‘fine by me.’  
“No I like Saikichi better.”  
‘suits me.’  
Yuuta slept between us through the movie. It wasn’t bad. Cindy was pretty active for a girl trapped in a tower for most of the movie and helps to save the eight princes many times. Cindy even has a moment with each of the eight princes. Its pretty touching. Well got to get Yuuta to bed. His mom left a sleeping back.  
‘hey do we put him in the guest bedroom?’  
“not likely. If he wakes up he may freak out. We can set him up on your floor.”  
‘well where are you sleeping.’  
“in your bed silly.”  
We’re in our Pajamas and into bed shortly later.  
“night Saikichi” She wraps her arms around me.  
Its not bad cuddling like this. I mean I get the appeal but its some what stimulating.  
The doorbell rang. Thank goodness Yuuta is still asleep.  
“who could it be at this hour?” Aiura says.  
I walk down. I could have used Clairvoyance but it should be fine. Probably my parents coming home because they missed the plane.  
“Saiki” Kaidou said. “my mom kicked me out and Now Yumehara and I are on the run. You can let us stay here?”  
I slam the door in his face.  
“Wait Saiki Yumehara and I are eloping and we have nowhere else to go.” Kaidou says.  
“who is it?” Aiura asks.  
‘take a guess.’  
“Our lost love carried through time is too great for my mother’s cruel demands.” Kaidou is really hamming it up. “You wouldn’t end our deathless embrace when we found each other in our current life?”  
“Ok I’m letting them in.” AIura said. “I’m not letting Chihokai sleep on the street.”  
Can’t argue with that. I mean you are actually friends.  
“thanks Mikoto.” Yumehara is holding Shun’s younger brother. “I can’t find my house key and my parents are out on free vacation voucher.”  
‘that sounds suspicious.’  
“why is that?” Kaidou asks.  
Nevermind it’s a plot point for later.  
“so Saikichi do we have a spare room?” Aiura asks.  
I set Kaidou up with Yumehara and the kid in guest room. The layout of my house changes with plot convenience as I can rewrite history with my powers.  
“wait you can do that?” AIura asked. “If you can do that you could fix the world with a few short commands and have the rest of the time to yourself. Then you wouldn’t be in demand so much.”  
‘I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.’ I’m genuinely shocked.  
“oh cheer up Saikichi.” She pokes my face. “lets get some sleep”  
Teruhashi is in a café eating cake and coffee with Imu Rifuta one of the few who had not abandoned her.  
“imu am I ugly.”  
“no you’re the most beautiful person I know.”  
“then why can’t I get an ‘Oh Wow’ out of him?”  
“he’s just one guy. There are millions of them.”  
“yeah millions of easy prey. He’s the only guy I can’t have.”  
“then he’s just a broken guy. Any sane man would say Oh Wow.”  
“But I’m the perfect Pretty girl in everyway.” Teruhashi tore at her hair.  
“well maybe he’s the perfect Jerk Guy.”  
“But I can’t have him which is why I want him.”  
“Well you can’t have a girlfriend. No perfect girl would do that.” Imu suggested.  
Teruhashi smiled thinly. “you think I can’t get a girlfriend?”  
“oh you could get any guy but could you get a girl to say oh wow.”  
Teruhashi looked at her for a moment and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Imu blushed.  
Teruhashi panicked. ‘oh no I kissed a girl? My first kiss was with a girl.”  
“You can’t make me say it.” Imu smiled thinly. “ I may have half the beauty you do but if we walked arm in arm perhaps our cuteness would combine.”  
Teruhashi half turned and Imu kissed her on the lips. Teruhashi turned bright red.  
“I can’t this isn’t me.”  
“How can you know? your only love was based around a defective man.” Imu climbed onto her lap.  
Teruhashi narrowed her eyes. “say it.”  
“I’m too cute to say it to you. I’m immune to your charm.” Imu ran her hands through Teruhashi’s hair. “you may be a goddess but I am a demigod in your service. We are no mortals and we can get them to obey us.”  
Teruhashi’s mind regrouped. ‘was my love for Saiki only because he wouldn’t say oh wow. Maybe he is a jerk or maybe he can’t see my beauty for some reason. Maybe I misjudged Saiki’s shyness for lack of interest. Maybe he actually interested in Guy. Then what about the Homewrecker? Where does she fit in to this? Maybe he just chose an easy woman to hide behind her to pretend. Maybe it’s Nendou he really likes they spend so much time together.’  
“earth to Teruhashi.”  
“Imu would you go out with me?”  
Imu giggled. “I mean you might have introduce me to your brother.”  
Across the street Evil Saiki listen to the bug he planted fell to the ground in shock. How could it fail like this.  
“so I’ve been looking for You” Kusuke looked down on the buzzcut Saiki on the ground. “so what Were you planning? You quit our alliance pretty quickly when you saw her.”  
“that’s none of your business.” Evil Kusuo stood. “who are you anyway?”  
“you don’t recognize your own brother?”  
“My brother died as a baby after he stole my powers. The powers killed him and I was left weak and empty.” Kusuo paused gripping the knife he had by his side. “I have come to take what I never had in my world.”  
Kusuke laughed. “I can restore your powers.”  
Kusuo stood still. “I will never owe you anything.”  
“it’s a simple thing.” Kusuke smiled. ‘finally I can be superior to my brother.’  
Evil Kusuo swung the knife at him . “I will never let you take my destiny.”  
“so you want the girl?” Kusuke tried to stifle his laughter. “you went all the way out of your own dimension to get the girl you can’t get.”  
“my dimension and my Teruhashi was destroyed by the end of the world.” Evil Kusuo raged. “if I could have my powers I could have stopped it and completed our love. She is the perfect person. I mean I’m a great guy with natural pink hair so why does everyone ignore me. Without my powers I only had my Pink hair. You did this to me! Its your fault that my world was destroyed and I couldn’t get her!”  
Kusuke smiled as he held up the hair pin. “you sure you want this power?”  
Evil Kusuo stopped and dropped the knife and took the Pin and plugged it into his head. “I’m still gonna kill you.”  
Kusuke smiled walked away. “you can try. I’m so much better than you. I mean It takes twelve hours to take effect so let see what you can do?”  
Evil Kusuo looked on with a death grin.  
“you know if your face is like that more than a minute it freezes like that.” Kusuke said. ‘idiot.’


	5. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki vs Evil Saiki   
> Saiki cohabitates with his friends and neighbor   
> A battle in the stars

Its another morning in a the Saiki Household. The man of the house wakes and prepares to get out of bed.  
“hey Saikicchi can we go back to bed?” Aiura said.  
‘no its morning.’  
“Sparkling Cider man no.2?” Yuuta asks me.   
‘yes what is it?’  
“why do you two share a bed? Mom said that boys and girls don’t share beds unless their married But I thought you were married to peach tea girl?” Yuuta looks confused.  
“Hey come here kiddo.” Aiura picks him up. “you know what a divorce is?”  
Yuuta shakes his head.  
I head to bathroom. I can get quick soak in before. Wait Yumehara?   
Yumehara screams. “Wait what are you doing here?”  
‘this my house. I came to go to the bathroom.’  
‘oh no I’m in Saiki’s house. I mean if Kaidou came in it would be great we could have a moment.’  
Good grief this can’t be happening.  
“Hey Saiki can I use your shower. I have to use my special soap.” Kaidou came over to me.  
‘Sure go right in.’ I head toward my room.  
“Chiho?”  
“Shun!” Yumehara shouts.  
Kaidou collapses on the floor with blood gushing from his nose.  
“shun!” Yumehara gets out of the bath and slips on the floor. I catch her and set her down.   
“Shun? Shun?”  
“Chiho?” Kaidou wakes up in the bath in Yumehara’s arms. His heart thumps. “Chiho are you?”  
“Of course.”  
I ignore Kaidou’s panic. Guy should stop passing out. His blushing and nose bleeding going to ruin the tile.  
“your worried about the tiles right now?” Aiura serves breakfast.   
“I wonder why my brother likes that girl and why mom threw us Out?” Toki Kaidou sits quietly.  
‘wait she threw you out too?’  
“no Shun was thrown out and I chose to go with him.” Toki Kaidou looked sad. “my brother’s so cool he can support us even if we’re dragging his girlfriend along.”  
“oh so your mom and brother had a divorce.” Yuuta said while eating.  
“What’s a divorce?” Toki asked.  
“Well when people love each other sometimes they meet someone who they love even more than the person they originally. A divorce is when the original group go their separate ways.”  
AIura drops a plate. ‘oh god what did I do’  
‘too late now.’  
“I see now,” Toki snickers like Kaidou. Not a good sign. “my mom loves someone more than us and she’s moving on.”  
‘Maybe we should call her?’ I suggest.  
‘Why it seems fine?’  
‘No I just looked into the future and she’s about to call the police about the kidnapping.’  
Aiura grabs the phone Dialing frantically.   
Kaidou’s mom is standing in her room trying to figure out what to say to the police. Her anger is pretty heavy. She seems pretty intense.   
Aiura calls. “Mrs. Kaidou?”  
“yes can I help you in some way?”  
“well I found your son.”  
“Who says I had a son who ever said I wanted such a lowly under achieving loser.”  
“No your younger son.” Aiura said.   
“Oh Toki. Where was he?”  
“He and Kaidou crashed at our house last night. DO you want to pick him?”  
“Has he been doing his work books?”  
“How should I know he was asleep when he came in and he’s just eating breakfast now?”  
Kaidou’s mom flinched. I’m using long range projection and Clairvoyance to see into the room.  
“Well I want to talk to him.”  
“here its your mom?”  
“Toki its your mommy.”  
“I know you don’t actually love us.”  
Going right for it huh kid?  
“What? What? Of course I love you.”  
“Then why is your only interaction with us ever asking why our grades haven’t improved as yet and constantly getting on us about how were doing academically?” Toki is straight faced.  
“Look here Education is the most important thing you can focus on you. I love you because I want to see you succeed. Isn’t that Love enough!”  
“then what about the Divorce?” Toki asked.  
Death blow.  
“Mrs. Kaidou are you there?” Aiura says into the phone.  
‘the divorce?’ His mom is loosing her mind.  
Good grief I should fix this. I teleport her into the room.  
“wait what’s going on?” She stands up.  
“hey mom.” Toki looks at her.  
“Toki!” Kaidou’s mom grabs her in his arm. “I’m sorry for being so hard on you.”  
“does this mean I don’t have to go to cram school?” Toki said.  
“no I’m still making sure you get an education.”  
Even In this touching moment you can’t even break even.  
“its nice to meet you Toki’s mom.” Yuuta bows. “he’s really cool and he always does really well on his tests.”  
Kaidou’s mom looks so happy.  
“I was wondering if he could he could go to the amusement park with me today?”  
“that depends. What colleges do you want to get into?”  
“I don’t know the name but I want to get a job working on Advertising agency known as ************* ******** and Get to work of the licensing of the ***** ***** **** Company and help their product placement and media.” Yuuta’s eyes are sparkling.  
“Oh I think I could allow that.”   
Good go home and rest.  
‘wait where was I a minute ago’  
“that was impressive Yuutaku.” Aiura says.  
“wait we’re going to an amusement park?” Kaidou came in to the room.  
‘a double date with Shun and Aiura.’  
“Hey CHiyoppi can you help me with the dishes?”   
“Of course Mikoto.” Yumehara ran off to help her.   
The amusement Park was rather busy today. I’m holding Yuuta and Yumehara is holding Toki while we walk toward the features.   
“You can put me down.” Toki said.  
“Would you mind if I kept doing it?”  
“I guess.”  
Aiura grabs my arm. “Hey lets do the Tea cups?”  
“Oh Shun How about the Ferris wheel?” Yumehara asked Kaidou.  
“Oh Uh sure.” Kaidou who got all red.  
The teacups are spinning slowly and Aiura was gripping my arm. “round and round we go?”  
“Fruit Punch Gal your skirts showing.” Yuuta pointed.   
Thankfully at that moment a series of brochures blow off their stand and block the views of the onlookers.   
‘do I have to babysit both of you?’  
‘hey that’s wasn’t intentional Geez. Unless you want a look.’  
‘I’ve already felt everything when I merged minds. How much more do I need to see?’  
“oh hey Saiki.” Teruhashi waved to us.  
Can things get anymore annoying.   
‘oh great here’s the guy she likes’ Imu smirks. ‘I’ll show him that I own teruhashi.’  
“no I own Teruhashoi.” Evil Saiki floated over the crowd glowing with a pink aura of Psychic flames.   
My watch beeps.  
‘hey yuuta what Sprider mode would you use.’  
“Against Infernal bubble gum flavor man who dares to try and ruin all flavors. I would believe that only true Sparkling Cider pure mode could beat someone.” Yuuta looked really happy.  
“ok Die you little annoyance.” Evil Saiki fired his Pyschic fire at Yuuta.  
The Blast blows away the kid.  
“No!” Teruhashi screams.  
“Hey relax.” Aiura stands up in uniform hodling Yuuta. “I got him.”  
“I’ll be ok. Go get him Cyborg Cider man.”  
I tap the watch and go full power move. The suit surrounds me and glows with multi colors.  
“Saiki you can’t defeat yourself.” Teruhashi looked shocked. ‘Its in the story that the heroine kisses him and double his powers.’  
I float out of her reach.  
‘teruhashi get all the people out. Miko get some rest.’  
“how sweet.” Evil saiki smiles. “how will you save them?”  
He shots a beam across the face of the fairgrounds. I cross my arms.  
“What are you doing?” Evil Saiki growls. “you were supposed to save them?”  
‘that’s assumes I care.’ I stare at him as the wind blows through my hair.   
“but you’re the hero?” Evil Saiki screams as he detonates the Ferris wheel  
‘and all I wanted was a nice boring life. I always thought the universe hated me by giving me all the idiots in universe to be my friends but I think it was me that drew them in. People like that would never survive in this world alone. They’d fail spectacularly and end up alone and depressed. I was given this power for a reason because I have to keep those idiots from ruining the universe. I have unlimited powers and as much as I don’t like attention the thing I hate more is people who think they can come in here and ruin the life I have spent so much time trying to normalize. I have molded this world to suit me and I’ll be damned if some whiny guy who’s trying to take everything I never wanted. How did you die?’  
“as the volcano detonated Kokomi and I had a final kiss together as we were incinerated.” Evil Saiki boggled his face his veins bulging. “you realize how stupid that is?”  
‘no it was a glorious tragic ending to an unremarkable life.’ I take off my glasses and put them in my pocket. ‘and I wish I could trade places with you but I’ve already gone too far for that. So you have one chance to give this up and return to your perfect tragic ending.’  
“never” He raised his fist.  
“so be it.” I pull out my Hair pieces and slip them into my pocket. “you see I had eight ways to deal with you quickly but I feel that sometimes you just need to cut loose.”  
“what about your boring life?”   
“I’ve tried a bunch of new things lately and I think I may like it more than before. One more can’t be that bad.”  
My powers are surging around me in a field of multicolored light.  
The Ferris wheel collides with Evil Saiki and knocks him away.   
“Saiki!” Kaidou came over to me as the Jet black Wings. “Thankfully Chiho and I were able to save everyone as you directed.   
‘good then get away. I have a battle to fight.’  
“you’ll need my powers.”  
‘no this my fight.’ I tell him. ‘your family needs you right now.’  
Toki is looking up in amazement.   
“your right saiki.” Kaidou wipes away a tear. “you’re the best of us.”  
I catch a bolt of Psychic energy aimed at Kaidou. Kaidou’s face turns to total fear.  
“right I’ll be going.” Kaidou bolts back to the ground.  
“you know the Shun Kaidou from my world is a total nerd obsessed with college.” Evil Saiki smiles. “it seems normal.”  
I smash him across the city. He flies through three skyscrapers before coming down on a bridge. If your wondering about the people I teleport them to their homes.   
“that’s not all I got!” He Swung a fist at me. I swat him with my right arm behind my back and swat it away left hand. I swat him toward the artic circle. He comes back swing lots of blows at me and block them all with my Left hand. the Explosion of powers shoot off each contact. I wait a few times and kick him into space. He crashes into the moon.   
“One punch man did it better.” Evil Saiki stands up.  
‘Oh then class is in session.’ I hit the moon with a blast of energy that tears through the moon ripping it apart and shooting him to space.  
‘crap he’s got my number.’  
‘oh yes I do.’ I teleport next to him and smash him into the nearest planet which isn’t even in our solar system. He throws it back at me and transform it into a block of gold and rally it back at him. He gets I pretty hard and cashes toward a blackhole.  
“you won’t let me die.”  
‘your right I won’t let you die.’ I blast him with my power.   
He screams and shakes hard.  
“Kuu.” Teruhashi looks at Him from his room.  
“Kokomi? But I thought we died in the Eruption.”  
“oh that.” Teruhashi took his hand. “we were safe in the hotel at the time.”  
He touched her wrist which had the bracelet he had got for her on that one date. He grabbed her in a hug and cried as he held her.  
“I love you Kokomi.”  
I Smile as I look away and cast the small device into the black hole where it is atomized and destroyed. The small hair pin replicated my powers. I know who did this but that’s for later.  
I could restore the universe to yesterday but I don’t want to do that. I reach out telepathically and connected with all life and then use my Telekinesis reassemble everything I broke today and put anything back to how it was supposed to be. In front of everyone I rebuild the homes and offices I destroyed and rebuild the planets into what they were. And as the last thing I Mind control people to feel happy about their homes coming back to what they were and not be scared of the being that fought to save them. Nothings worse than to save the world and be hated for it. As the last of my strength is spent I teleport back to where I was.  
Nendou catches me and I look at everyone.  
“hey pal that was awesome fireworks.” Nendou notes.   
The city is still reassembling as I put my Hair pins it. I breath as the world returns to what it was.  
Someone walks over to us. “um who are you heroes?”  
“We’re the Ultra Mega Strength Space Commandos.” Hairo stands tall. “we’re the defenders of the earth.”  
Good he got here on time to save the civilians from the initial attack.   
‘Hairo and Teruhashi can handle this. I need to go home and rest.’  
Soon I’m at home and my head is on Aiura’s lap.   
‘you don’t have to do this.’  
“Why not?” She’s got a hand on my hair.   
Tooki is working on a drawing. “I discovered a new mode of Cyborg Cider man Number two. Ultimate final Cider Sparkling God Ultimate God.”  
‘well its not as dumb as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.’ I tell Aiura.  
“Hey focus on your own life.” She kisses my forehead.   
I get a flash of the future.  
‘was that what I think it was’  
‘yes but let’s hope the neckbeard who writes this doesn’t for a while.’  
In a dark hole Kusuke stands in shock in front of his monitor. “What? How could I ever beat that?”  
In a dark corner of the universe a being of immense power on a throne. “Well done Al Ein. You have found another batch of candidates for the great tournament.”


	6. The tournament of Garnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Saiki takes the fight to the tournament.   
> Many guest appearances take to the battlefield.  
> The first round features Saki vs Shounen Protagonists  
> Second round Kaidou and Yumehara vs some special guests
> 
> Also water fight in pool, desert, and the Daughter of Saiki appears.

I’m awake in Aiura’s lap. Its pretty comfortable and her hips are pretty good. But she’s not making that annoying munching noise. That’s Nedou who’s sitting on the chair opposite me eating chips with a loud munching noises.   
“hey buddy.”  
If I wasn’t so damn tired I would teleport him somewhere annoying. Kaidou is over with Yumehara cooking together in the kitchen. Kaidou’s useless as always. Kobuyasu is sitting in a chair with Kuriko sitting on his lap tapping on her phone. The chokers a bit much but she’s a pretty cute in the punk way.   
“Hey buddy I was supposed to date Mera but she had to work. So I guess we broke up.”  
“No you idiot.” Kobuyasu said. “she’s just working that doesn’t mean she’s not coming.”  
The door bell rang And Kaidou answered it. I can sense the Oh Wow from the door.  
Teruhashi and Imu came in to the house.   
“oh hey Saiki we just dropped by to celebrate.” Teruhashi said. ‘that’s right we’re doing this as a team.”  
‘even if I did the hard work.’  
‘shush’ Aiura touches my chest reaching into my shirt. I catch her hand.  
Imu is flipping out. ‘we had to do this at his house.’  
Yuuta and Toki are playing with some drawing. “Cyborg Cider man is way more powerful.”  
“but the Jet black wings could KO him with one hit.”  
Well at least their playing well together. I look over to see Hairo come in.   
“sorry I’m late Saiki.” Hairo is carrying a pig. “I got a pig to roast.”  
Mera is hanging from the Pig by her teeth. Kaidou panics.  
‘well this embarrassing.’ The pig says.   
‘Hairo take him back.’ I say. “nendou take Mera and pick up some meat for today. Hairo can you do a run around the city?’  
“sure I can why?”  
‘I need to see if our powers increase our endurance. It might come in handy later.’  
Hairo is gone in a second. The door barely closes behind him. That should keep him busy.   
I sleep and I feel Aiura’s legs under my head. Its comfy.   
A ball of light glows in the center of the room. The ball spins and elongates into inverted eye shape before a loud popping noises fills the room. The air is shifting around the new person in the room who is reading all our minds. And she is just about ten. I’m confused.  
‘you know time travel doesn’t work like that.’ I tell her.  
‘relax dad its just for effect.’ She puts her hair pin back in. ‘I just added some flashy lights for effects.’  
She’s pretty normal in Normal street clothes like a normal middle school kid. She has my hair pins and a pair of toy glasses. She looks around the room and smiles. Her blonde hair hangs down to her shoulders. And she’s glowing like teruhashi.  
“hi I’m Kuusi Saiki.” She smiles at us.   
“oh that’s wonderful” Teruhashi smiles. ‘she’s mine.’  
‘is she’ I ask.   
‘no my Mom has blonde hair.’ Kussi out shines Teruhashi. ‘its my psychic powers. I just project my aura in a way that people notice me like this.’  
“you look like Saiki?” Yumehara looked confused.  
“Well I’m his daughter from the future.” Kuusi smiled. “came to see how I was created.”  
‘you missed it by two days.’ I tell her.  
She stares at Aiura hard. ‘well this is my first time time travelling.’  
‘aren’t you worried about the Butterfly effect.’  
‘no mom said I came to her so its all good.’  
‘Well I predicted someone would time travel.’ Aiura smiled at me as she fiddles with my shirt.   
‘you too are still such an odd couple.’ Kuusi was surrounded by my friends.   
“Well so What’s its like in the future?” Yumehara asked. ‘please let Kaidou and I have kids.’  
“well its not bad. My family lives in a nice house and their lots of nice technology.”  
“well what about us?’ Kaidou said with a minor blush. ‘will I be famous.’  
“Well Uncle Shun you and Aunt Chiho spend a lot of time with my six cousins.”  
“Six children?” Chiho is excited envisioning a happy classical family.  
“Six kids!” Kaidou looks shocked while see a massive family in poverty where he is working to death for six angry children.  
“yes You live off a Government mandate since you had more than two kids.” Kuusi smiled.  
“Hey am I a CEO?” Nendou asked.  
“no you’re a More or less homeless man going from job to job and you’re a happy family with Aunt Mera.” Kuusi smiles.   
“nah that can’t be right.” Nendou picks his nose.  
“Well I don’t want to know.” Kobuyasu said.  
‘You’re right you don’t’ Kuriko smirks at him.  
‘So why are you really here?’ I ask.  
‘I wanted to see the seminal battle of our century between You guys and Dark reunion.’ Kuusi smiled at us.  
‘Oh you mean Across.’  
‘oh I didn’t know that but they bought the rights to Name Dark Reunion after the copyright lapsed.’ Kuusi is letting Teruhashi play with her hair.  
‘Oh.’ I look up at the ceiling and instantly get A psychometric response from Aiura’s touch. ‘Stop that.’  
‘why does it hurt.’ Her nails are on my chest.  
‘no its annoying.’ I pull her hand off.  
Al hops on my shoulder. ‘I have some bad news.’  
‘did I accidentally piss off some alien warlord by wiping out his fleet.’  
‘no he wants to you to come to his tournament arc.’  
‘what the heck Hasn’t this show hasn’t ripped off nearly enough.’ I sit up.  
‘Well the Neckbeard who writes this seems to think that subverting clichés in silly ways is the highest form of humor.’ Al sits in my hands.  
‘well at least we should get back before my parents get home.’ I look to see the large egg shaped object pass through the floor.  
“Ah you Must be Saiki Ahem.” Il Palazzo looks at us.  
“Dark Reunion!” Kaidou is hiding behind the couch.  
“Ah Yes indeed. Wait Excel is this on?”  
“Oh it should be on? Wait did you god for nothings leave the video camera off when Lord Il Palazzo is supposed to make his grand entrance? I’ll smack you to a sizzle for this?” Some high pitched fast speaking woman shouts from off camera.  
“no we can See you.” Kobuyasu pushes up his glasses. ‘I need to get a good look at his fancy haired guy so I can break that fancy nose of his.  
“um yes it appears to be on. I Il Palazzo leader of Dark Reunion Formerly Across will be graciously providing you with this opportunity to compete in my Galactic Games of Grueling Garnage. Um yes.” Il Palazzo pets the fluffy dog on his lap for dramatic effect. “I expect this something you will not miss.”  
“Siaki do you know this creeper.” Yumehara asks.  
‘no socially. I think he’s an alien Demagogue of some kind.’  
“we will provide you with lodging at our pristine services at our hotels. Um yes.”  
“we accept.” Kobuyasu said.  
‘wait don’t we get a vote or something.’ I Think to everyone who can hear.  
‘no It might be nice to have a time away from this house.’ AIura smiles  
“good um Yes.” Il Palazzo smirked. “hold still while we teleport you to the hotel room. Um yes.”  
Were sitting in the hotel room. He’s got some powers to play with.   
“What did you just agree to?” Kaidou is grabbing Kobuyasu by the shirt.  
“Hey it looked like a fight and I could use a good fight.” Kobuyasu is pretty pissed with this situation.  
“hey look a buffet spread.” Nendou walks over to the gold trimmed buffet table that’s in our room.   
‘wait buffet?’ Yumehara looks confused.  
“Wait what are these?” Teruhashi picks up some papers.  
I pull them out of her hand. ‘I got this.’  
“it says the tournament is between Sentai teams from different worlds.” Aiura reads. “huh and we’re rated last? It even lists us as having the weakest idol.”  
“Funny who are they talking about?” Toritsuka leans over the couch.  
Teruhashi is in the corner holding her head panicking. ‘I’m the perfect pretty girl and yet I’m the worst idol? Oh this can’t be happening. Wait its not happening? I just need to be prepared to show my charm. These aliens will be blown away but what if they find ugly girls attractive in some reverse sanity thing. Oh no what am I going to do? Oh Saiki can you help me with this?’  
‘no I can’t be bothered.’ I pick up the Tv remote and scroll through the Alien TV. They may have more channels but crap shows are still crap shows.  
Il Palazzo looked at the ratings board. Humanity was rated twentieth out of twenty even if there were only fifteen teams competing.  
“um yes Excel dear?”  
“yes Lord Il Palazzo.”  
“put some money on Humanity why don’t you. I have a good feeling about this one.” He continued to pet his dog Menchi.   
We go to our rooms. Kuusi is climbed in our bed and is cuddled between Aiura and me. I admit the psychometric connection is not as good but its driving Aiura nuts. Teruhashi is sleeping the master bedroom with Yumehara who agreed to look after her after we got her to stop eating. Kaidou is on the couch because he can’t sleep and thus is watching Nendou who is in a food coma. Toritsuki was stuffed in the broom closet where he belongs and Kobuyasu was spending the night in the smaller room with Kuriko who seems to have plans.  
‘bro?’  
‘what?’ Aiura asked.  
‘no not you.’ She says.  
‘me?’ Kuusi said.  
‘no him.’ Kuriko said.  
‘good grief what do you want?’  
‘ the hotel rooms have lots of outfits to wear so I’m going to go wild tomorrow.’  
‘that explains the lingerie’ I try to purge that image.  
‘oh I can’t wait’ Teruhashi was happy.   
‘your mind is the same as it always is’ Kuusi said. ‘you keep trying to get dad to say oh wow.’  
‘oh this is too much.’ I put myself to sleep.  
The morning begins with everyone getting dressed. Kaidou looks like he just stepped from an insomnia ward.   
“saiki I need help getting my uniform ready?”  
“Oh shun I’ll get it ready for you?” Yumehara is wearing a pretty yellow dress.  
Kaidou starts nosebleed.  
‘score one for me.’ Yumehara pulls out a handkerchief to wipe the blood.  
Kobuyasu comes out with a leather jacket with spikes and Kuriko looks like a punk school girl. Nendou is wearing yellow pants a green shirt blue blazer and a red scarf that screams Nendou to the sky. Aiura is ready with her diamond studded attire and is so sparkly we have put up censor bars. I’ve gone for a clean white suit. Classic and stylish.  
Teruhashi comes out who out in a beautiful white summer dress and wide summer dress. ‘oh what do you think Saiki.’  
I offer my hand to Aiura. Teruhashi loses it mentally.  
‘he gave his arm to her? How could he?’  
We step out the door and walk into our booth. The empty space above the arena which a a huge crater over an asteroid. The huge swath of purple haze hovered over us. Il Palazzo sat comfortably on his throne where he could see everything. To his left was a pretty girl in a blue uniform.   
“um yes well come to our great galactic games.”  
“Boring!” someone screamed from two booths over.   
Il Palazzo fired on him with his silver pistol.   
“um yes any other complaints?” Il Palazzo smiled at them. “good as we will begin the games when we figure out where we left the tree where we figured out who would fight you. feel free to shop the malls as you leave.” Il Palazzo looked around. “your all dismissed.”   
“so we all go shopping or something?” Nendou said.  
“oh come now simple folks it can’t be that bad.” Toritsuka smiles. “it would be a great way to grab a girl or two. Imagine what alien..”  
‘neck chop’ I intentionally miss and hit him In the back. Instant KO with complete paralysis and possible brain damage. Not that you can tell.  
“so shopping huh.” Kaidou looks less worried. “well Chiho would you like to?”  
‘were going on an Shopping date and if anyone tries to touch me Kaidou will beat them up and I’ll have to hold them off.’  
“well Saiki I think that sounds fun.” Teruhashi smiles. ‘I can take and model all sorts of Alien dresses in such exquisite styles that he’ll say oh wow for sure’ “Saiki?”  
I’m back In the room. That doesn’t seem like my cup of tea.  
“so can we get back to the fun stuff?” Aiura climbs over me as I reach for the remote.   
‘last time we did this we apparently created a time travelling child Psychic who can do incredible things we aren’t capable of.’ my body is levitating us into the air.  
‘well I don’t mind the spectacle.’ Kussi is hovering there.  
‘go keep an eye on your stupid uncle.’  
‘which one.”  
I admit that’s a very valid question which I don’t have the answer too.   
‘well keep an eye on Kaidou he seems like the one who’d be the most problematic.’  
‘what about Kobuyasu? Won’t he start a fight?’  
‘Kuriko is taking care of him.’  
The door burst open. “Saki I just got a weapon to win this battle?” Kaidou is holding a black notebook. “I got a D***h Note”  
We had to censor that? Well its not actually A D***h note it says it’s a Kiss Note on the cover. Wait haven’t I seen a trashy harem show with that as a premise.  
‘I rather liked it.’ Aiura smiled at me.  
‘Kaidou lets not use in until we know what were facing.’  
“the first match will begin shortly Um yes.” Il Palazzo comes over the sound system.   
“well Who are we going send?” Kobuaysu said in the booth.  
“Well of course Sparkling Cider man no.2 of course.” Yuuta said.  
‘when did you get here?’  
“I’ve been here the whole time Sparkling Cider man.” Yuuta is smiling.  
“no My brother should do it.” Toki grabbed Kaidou’s arm.  
“No way my buddies way stronger.” Nendou shouts.  
I teleport to the starting round.  
“sorry this is a no shirt match.” The guard guy said.  
So here I am standing with a bunch of muscle bound idiots with massive hair that looks plagiaristic Jump Characters. I’m the odd man out.   
“so skinny what can you do?” One of egomaniac with a green mohawk said.  
‘I’m Psychic.’  
“Well I’m faster than light so your brain can’t reach me.”   
We stand in the arena. Il Palazzo smiled. “to make this first match interesting I decided to make this match a mandatory lethal match Um yes. This device in my hand will make any intentional force amplified to lethal force. Um yes and it will force you to use your powers in the lethal force so don’t get tired. Um yes.”  
So it forces us to use our powers lethally making our attacks more deadly. Might as well pull my hair pin. It comes out easily and I teleport it To Aiura. The ground shakes a little.  
“now the objective is to be the last one standing um yes. So you can only win when you kill you opponents are dead. All attacks are legal. Um yes and you have five minutes.”  
“what the heck My buddy could do this in three?” Nendou said loudly.   
Why is that on the big screen?  
“Yeah Saiki could do it with one finger.” Kaidou said.   
Some of the other people are laughing at this. So here I am the center of attention something I hate doing something I dislike while having to use my powers which are unchained. As you can tell I feel a little pissed but the good news is that I can cut loose.  
The bell rings and I teleport. The light speed guy is first. Finger poke to the forehead. A simple blast of telekinetic power is a an explosive force that turns him to a pile of blue Jello.   
The other contestants freeze and some screams.   
“he killed Croku!”  
Well guess their looks are not the only think that Plagiaristic about these guys. Well next on. Stick elbow. I’ve got him with an elbow. He turns into green goo.  
“charge him a once.” Three attack me. I faster than them and easily kill them with one hand behind my back.   
‘oh my Siaki is so radiant in his chest. so masculine and yet so normal. The perfect mix of muscles and normalcy.’ Teruhashi is saying as I flick pebbles at there people turning them into dust.   
“hey you seem to be stealing my schtick.” A random bald guy says to me.  
‘do you want it back.’  
“nope I’m retired anyway.” He leaps away.  
Strange guy he must be from a good anime. One guy gets a luck shot in but thanks to my precognition I can dodge it but lose my glasses in the process.   
Five to ten of them were turned to stone. Well to bad. A simple hand clap shatters them to dust.   
“All but one of these Galactic class planet busters has been beat by One lone earth person um yes.” Il Palazzo smiled at the match highlights. “excel who is the last one?”  
“that would be Bloku. He’s the guy with the nine monkey tails the seven fox ears and green pants.”  
Bloku charges me. I pinch one of his ears but it come off in my hands. He was wearing fake ear?  
“ha ha you fool?” Bloku laughs. “you may have attempted to grab my seventy ears but I am unstoppable? I have hidden that ear where no one can find it and you cannot touch me to deliver your attack as my opponents have worn you out.”  
‘I’m not fist of the north star’  
“excuse me?” Bloku looks really confused but the guy probably has the IQ of cement.  
‘you know how I killed all those opponents?’  
“yes your lethal Psychic touch.”  
‘i don’t have to touch you to kill you. I just do that to give you guys a fair chance.’ I pick up my glasses as Bloku explodes in massive blast of yellow grey liquid.  
“well that’s a match and for the deaths of their opponent humanity has earned the lead with one thousand points and the lead.”  
The boos are universal. I sigh and lie down. I wake up in bed in Aiura’s chest. it has a nice smell though Psychometry has other ideas. I can feel every hand that has touched these.  
‘what do you smell’ She asked.  
I show her.  
‘wow my dad is pretty weird.’ Kuusi smiles.   
I realize I’m still not wearing a shirt and I can feel that romantic filter of flowers that anime loves to shove on people. Apparently my abs are pretty attractive to Anime viewers.   
“That was so cool Siaki?” Kaidou said. “I can’t believe you went full fist of the north star on those Jump wannabe’s!”  
“yeah he’s not as cool as you brother.” Toki smiled.   
‘aren’t you worried about Yumehara?’ I Ask him. ‘she’s cowering the corner.’  
“oh she’ll be fine.” Kaidou pulled out the Kiss note. “ I figured out you can use this to make people fall in love.”  
“I’ll take that.” Aiura grabbed it. “it looks like this is a used book.”  
“What do you mean?” Kaidou leans in.  
“the first five pages are filled with names.” AIura looks at this. “huh. Saiki and I are written in here.”  
Kuusi smirk.  
“hey who are you?” Yuuta asks her.  
“I’m from the future.” Kussi said  
“what kind of Sparkling Cider Movies exist in the future?”  
“they make four more before the company goes defunct due to Sparkling Cider getting banned for toxic chemicals in the soda!”  
Yuuta gets all crying. “you mean Baron cola wins?”  
“I don’t know.” Kussi puts a finger on her lip. “You mean the guy who looks like uncle Nendou?”  
“Sparkling Sprider man?” Yuuta jumps into my arms. “You have to save Your franchise!”  
“wow Saiki your good with kids.” Hairou steps out of the shower,   
‘for such a muscular guy he’s not very well endowed’ AIura says to me.   
‘I noticed’ I pick up the flyer for the match. ‘Kaidou and Yumehara are going to go in the next match.’  
“wait what? Are you sure Saiki?” Kaidou looked really worried.   
‘I want to see the Jet Black Wings in action.’ I give him a death glare. ‘don’t disappoint me.’  
Kaidou gets a panicky look.   
“yeah you need to man up.” Aiura look at the kiss note. “so you write anyone’s name and connect them with a line and they kiss within twenty four hours and then they fall in love.”  
“what a joke.” Toritsuka laughed. “you believe something like that.”  
“Well I’ll write your name in Turd boy.” Aiura pulled out her pen. “SO who should we write down too.”  
“well I don’t know there’s many wonderful ladies in this room after all?” Toritsuka looked like he had just won the lottery.   
I take the pen and write a name down. This should be amusing.  
“oh who did we get?” Aiura said as she looked at the book. “what BL?”  
“BL?” Toritsuka looked shocked.   
‘well monkeys are not really boys.’ I reply.  
Toritsuka looked over at the massive muscular arm grab him and grip him in a death grip as Nendou bent him into shape and kissed him.   
I hear Teruhashi’s mind shatter in the background and cover Yuuta’s eyes. Kuusi smiles as she watches. Yumehara and Kaidou have turned to stone. I look at the clock on the wall.   
‘Kaidou its time for the jet black wings to fly.’ I tell him as he is shocked.  
The two step out onto the field to a horde of boos. Kaidou is even more elaborate in design than before and Yumehara is wearing her yellow uniform with some padding.   
‘I’m worried about her mental state’ Aiura says in my mind.  
‘I have so back up plans.’ I lean back let see who they are facing.  
A guy and a girl step from the other side. The guy looks like a skinny middle school version of a biker Kaidou with green hair and purple horns and the other is wearing a dress with while holding an umbrella on her leg. Her eyepatch glowed with yellow light from behind.   
“hold fast Dark Flame master.” The girl stopped in the middle of the arena. “the eye of the wicked lord senses a disturbance of greater darkness.”  
The umbrella transforms into a massive weapon. The boy does a pose and is surrounded by a wall of flames.  
“dark crusher.” Kaidou shoutes and he raises his left hand. The purple energy shoots from the ground and comes smashing down on the boy with a massive crush.   
“no Dark flame Master? You dare to hurt my love!” The girl fired her weapon at Kaidou. Yumehara leaped infront of the weapon and fired her beam. The yellow star energy smashed into the white beam and the two met in a ball of energy.  
“You can’t beat my….”   
I took the liberty of her saying the name of her attack to read the latest issue of Jump. Some one just made a knockoff of us. I will have to get my legal team to talk to them and if that doesn’t work I’ll send their address to Kobuyasu who should know what to do.  
‘Your reading while the battle is going on’. Kussi said  
‘she should be done now. it takes about a hundred and fifty seconds to say her catch phrase using average cadence.’  
“…is unbeatable!!!” the girl shouted. “bow before the power of Planet Chunyibio!”  
“well I ate all the snacks in the hotel room and gained three whole pounds.” Yumehara is shouting. “I can do this all day.  
“wait you get more powerful how much you weigh?” the girl said.  
“don’t call her fat.” Kaidou shouted as he swung a massive overhand strike. “shadow palm of doom.”  
The blow knocked out the girl.  
“Um yes. Humanity has beaten Chunyibio and will gain two hundred more points.” Il-Palazzo looks at his watch. “um Yes Excel we have things to do.”   
We’re back in the room now. I mean these transitions are a bit abrupt but come on.   
“hey Saiki we should hit the hot spring.” Kaidou said with a smile.  
Didn’t we already do this? I mean is the neck beard running out of ideas. Next thing we’ll have two tournament arcs in a row.   
We’re in the bath.  
“so you want to peek on the girls?” Toritsuka says with a grin.   
“hey buddy you don’t need any help.” Nendou grabbed him. “now I need my back scrubbed.”  
“I’m not doing your back.” Toritsuka looks in horror.  
“oh looks like someone needs another kiss.”  
“Hey keep it down we’re trying to have an intimate moment here you damn hooligans!” Excels from the other side of the bath.  
“hey Saikichi.” Aiura scoots near me. “hey nobody said we’d get a coed bath.”  
Teruhashi is looking at us with confusion. I’m not even gonna read her mind. Her mind is broken with idea of being near me while being a perfect girl.  
“hey aren’t you the guy in charge?” Nendou points at Il Palazzo.   
“Um yes I am.” Il Palazzo is wearing glasses.  
“how do you do your hair?” Kaidou asked. ‘I’d kill for hair like that.’  
“I have Excel do it Um Yes.”  
He’d more intimidating if he didn’t say Um yes everytime he spoke.   
“well how did you two meet?” Yumehara asked.  
“I was his minion and he dropped me to my death a couple million times before I saved his life and he decided he couldn’t live without me.” Excel said while hugging Il Palazzo.   
“I admit the shooting her in the head was pretty cruel.” Il Palazzo said as he hugged her back.  
“so do I get a match with you?” Kaidou said.  
“if you get two thousand points and win the entire games.” Il Palazzo smirked. “um yes and then I will face you.”  
‘ cool I’ll show Toki how powerful I am.’ Kaidou is saying.  
‘wow Kiadou is brave.’ Yumehara says.  
‘wow those two suit each other perfectly.’ Aiura says. ‘its like their incompatible but they fit together like puzzle pieces.’  
‘you noticed. I think the original author just threw them together.’  
“are you two going to talk amongst your selves this whole time or are you going to join you?” Il Palazzo smirked through his glasses.  
‘you can hear us?’ I say.  
“look I can’t hear what your saying but your telepathy is giving my superior brain a headache.” Il Palazzo stood up. “now if you excuse me um yes.”  
He and excel teleport out of the bath.  
“hey saiki can you do that?”  
I’m already gone. Kussi laughs and splashes Yuuta who splashes back.   
“Sprider water cannon!” Yuuta laughs.  
“Black feather splash!” Toki splashes Yuuta.   
“oh their playing.” Teruhashi smiles. ‘if only Saiki was here to see this. He’d be so impressed me might say oh wow!”  
‘not likely.’ I’m back.  
“where were you?” Hairo says. “I just did fifty laps around the arena.”  
‘in no gravity or atmosphere?’ I ask. Oh wait Hairo collapsed on top of Teruhashi. I’d help but I’m holding a tray of desert.  
“oh thanks Saiki.” Yumehara smiles. “if only Mera was here.”  
She is but I left her in the kitchen. She’s in an eating contest with some all-consuming virus.  
“so this is some heavy dessert?” Kaidou noted.  
“Oh we’ll burn it off next match.” Yumehara finishes her third dessert.  
“Hey Saiki I spilled some on me.” AIura says a bit on her boobs. “can you help me?”  
I flick it off telekinetically. No point on stepping on that landmine. She flips out.   
Teruhashi is eating her dessert daintily as she managed to get out from under Hairo.   
“hey Sprider man come play with us?” Yuuta shouts.  
“yeah Dad come play with us?” Kuusi shouts.  
“oh we’re coming.” Kaidou shouts. “its on Saiki!”  
The Epic splash battle began as I got wet. I mean I hate being bothered but somewhere I have to admit this is fun. I mean sending Kaidou in a micro vortex is awesome so until I get soaked but Toki.   
The hotel bed is soft and warm. Of course then I have Aiura in bed with me which is also soft and warm and probably going to lead some accidental groping if things go the way I think they will go.  
‘oh I’m counting on it.’ Her smile says it all.  
‘hey dad Yuuta Toki and I are going to stay up late and watch some shows.’ Kussi said.   
‘nothing too graphic and share your favorites, also I want you ready in the morning.’  
‘gotcha daddy-o’  
‘who even says that?’  
‘wow she is my kid.’ Aiura kisses me.   
Il Palazzo is in his Pajamas enjoying a novel when Excel stepped in.   
“flannel Jammies deployed and ready for operation good night cuddle time.” Excel Saluted.   
Il Palazzo sighed and laid down. “good night Excel.”  
“so tomorrow we pull the rug out from under them.”  
‘I heard that’  
“of course you did Saiki.” Il Palazzo noted. “just keep winning and I’ll slot you in on the winnings. Think of the coffee jelly.”   
I admit I like that idea. But then I’m currently under assault from Aiura who is wearing too thin of a robe to show on television.   
“oh come on where are these censor bars coming from?” She bats at them. “come on Saikichi will you stop with that?”  
‘not until I can get some sleep.’ My hand lands on her chest.  
I see Kobuyasu smashing a guy with blue hair in the back of the head. I see Nendou eating natto from a bowl the size of a mountain. Aiura is wearing a wedding dress in a cathedral where my grandfather is crying. Her hair is also undyed though she is still tan as hell. Teruhashi is standing next to her with Kuriko. Nendou is picking nose boogers next to me and Kaidou.   
I wake to a headache. My dreams are prophetic so what am I predicting. Most likely my wedding but I can’t see what would go horribly wrong.   
“wow I look great in a dress.” Aiura holds me. “hey why was my hair black?”   
‘you saw it too?’  
‘oh I see everything’ she put a peace sign over her eye. ‘now can we do something’  
‘I’m not in the mood.’  
“what are you talking about? Guys are always in the mood.” She’s climbing on top of me and by that time stopping her is too late unless I want to throw her across the room. So at this point I just go with it and we get to the sex.   
Someone knocks on the door and Teruhashi steps in.   
“uh Saiki I had a bad dream would you be able…”  
She’s cut off because were in the air arm in arm floating in the air. Tastefully covered from the censors by a sheet’s that also floating in the air around us. It’s a rather percasious position.   
“hey Teruhachi,” Aiura says. “care to join us?”  
Teruhashi closes the door in a panic and falls to the floor with her face doing some serious gymnastics to make that expression. I mean the animators need to be paid extra for that art. I would go out and help her but I’m kind of in the middle of something.   
“hey buddy I was wondering if you wanted to grab desert or something?” Nendou leans through the door without knocking.   
Thankfully I’m projecting a sheet over us again so nothing can be seen by the censors from this angle.   
“he Rikkichi do you mind?” Aiura said on her fours.  
“Oh sorry” Nendou squints. “wait are you having ***?”  
I shove him out the door and seal it behind me. This time I’m actually serious.  
“Saiki we have an issue?” Kobuyasu smashes the through the door.  
‘what could you want this time?’  
Kobuyasu hits the ground. “look I’m really sorry but the kids just vanished.”  
‘kussi?’  
‘yeah dad?’  
‘where are you?’  
‘we went to go get ice cream.’  
Three kids teleport into the room, Right in front of me blocking me and Aiura with a sheet.   
‘kussi?’   
‘right on it dad.’ She whacks Yuuta over the head with what looks like the Toyko Tv Mascot but isn’t, then proceeding to whacking Toki as well. She whacks herself on the head and then tosses it to me and I boomerang it around the room and hit Nendou Kobuyasu and Teruhashi.   
“wow saikichi your harsh.” Aiura is looked at me.  
‘your right about me being in the mood.’  
‘show me.’ Her smile is viscious.   
The next morning we’re getting dressed when breakfast.   
“Wow So Siaki and Aiura were palying Billiards last night.” Kobuyasu says.  
“that’s funny I saw them watching drama’s.” Teruhashi says  
“I saw them playing Sprider Man and Peach T Girl.” Yuuta said.   
“No they were doing Mexican wrestling.” Toki smiles.  
“No I saw them playing with Dolls.” Kussi said. “I like them having such a happy family.”  
We sit down to breakfast. Aiura and I were wearing our sweaters. Nendou is wearing his shirt off.  
“hey buddy I think someone’s avoiding me.” Nendou smiled.  
Toritsuka looked at me with the eyes of a panicked animal. I think he wants some help but I don’t feel like it right now. I mean this breakfast is deliscious.


End file.
